Turning Tables
by LillyJo
Summary: Two best friends become more, but then tragedy strikes. Can Bella and Edward find their way back to each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
BPOV**

"So how are things with Jake?" Rosalie asks as she wipes the top of the bar. I throw her a new rag and sigh.

"Great, I can't believe that we've been together for 3 years!" I walk over to the till and hit the button that releases the cash drawer. I begin to count the cash just as Rose struts up beside me and nudges me with her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you not happy with him? Are you guys having some problems?" she asks with concern on her face. I close the cash drawer and turn to look at her. I fake a small smile and take the rag out of her hand.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Rose, you shouldn't get those gorgeous hands dirty." I move to throw the rag back in the bucket, but as I do Rose grabs me by the shoulders and stops me.

"I'm concerned for you Bella, where is your future going with him? Has he even talked about marriage?" I stare into her ice blue eyes as my own start to water.

"He's mentioned that he wants to marry me, but that was 2 years ago."

I'm almost out of my 20s and I still have nothing to show for it. I put a hold on college to help take care of my dad and got this job to help pay for the bills, because we all know his insurance doesn't cover everything.

Charlie was shot in the line of duty during a standard traffic stop, two young punks had pot in the car and were nervous that they were going to get caught so when Charlie asked them to step out of the car, the punk driver grabbed Charlie's weapon and shot him. They never did catch the kids that did it. They'd driven off, never to be seen or heard from again. I am 29 years old now and have been dating Jacob Black since I was 26, so when I dropped out of college, I got a job at a local restaurant to help pay medical bills and all the other bills that have slowly been backing up.

"Bella, I think that it's time you had a talk with him." She rubs my arms and smiles at me.

"Thanks Rose, I'll think about it." I hugged her tightly and then broke from her embrace.

"Okay well, I'm going to head out of here. My man wants me to come over tonight. Call me if you need to talk, ok?" Smiling, I nod my head.

I watch her walk out the door and follow her slowly. The door closes and I turn the lock to the locked position and turn the sign on the door to the closed side. Then I reach up and pull the string, turning the 'open' neon sign off. I stand there staring out the window watching the rain beat on the ground, trailing my eyes to Rosalie's taillights down the street. I stare into the dark night as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"How did my life get like this?" Dead end relationship, stuck at home till my dad is better, and no real prospects.

I sink down into the closest seat at one of the tables and rest my head on my arms as the tears start to fall. I sit there for a few moments as I cry by myself. Once the tears have stopped, I take a deep breath and stand, tucking the chair back in. I wipe my face with my sleeve and continue to the back of the restaurant. I gather my jacket and purse and slip the cash deposit that I'll take to the bank tomorrow. I walk to the back doors and let myself out.

In my haste to get out of the house this afternoon, I'd completely forgotten my umbrella, and so I grumbled to myself as the rain started to seep through my waitress's uniform, walking toward my truck. I pull my keys out of my jacket pocket and insert them into the door lock. I turn both ways a little too hard and hear a sudden 'snap' and my key has broken in the lock. I bang my head against the window and shake it back and forth.

"Seriously..." I lift my head and dig into my purse to try and find my cell phone. I can feel it in the bottom of my purse and I pull it out. Suddenly a streak of lightning flashes in the distance and I jump. I look back down at my phone and punch in the familiar phone number. As I wait for it to ring, I hear the beep of low battery.

"Shit." I mumble. "Come on pick up before it's too late."

"Hello?"

"Jake! Hi, look my phone is going to die, but can you….."

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Then I hear the annoying jingle of the phone shutting down, telling me that I'm a thoughtless numbskull for not remembering to charge my phone.

"COME ON!" I yell as I throw my phone into a puddle nearby.

"Didn't really need you anyways, you piece of crap," I mutter as I stomp down the alley only to turn around and run back to grab my now water logged phone, and then make my way to the front of the restaurant onto the main road.

"Ok well I'll just catch the bus then I guess." I walk over to the bus stop and read the wheel readout attached to the bus stop pole and look for the next pick up.

It says 10:45pm; I look at my watch and wipe the drops of rain from its clock face.

11:45pm

I stare at my watch longer than normal. I huff out a breath and look down the road. I bite the inside of my cheek and take a deep breath. I throw my purse over my shoulder and across my back. I button up my jacket and shove my hands in my pocket as I make my way down the road.

About 1 hour later, I unlock the door to my father's house and push it open. I step inside and the smell of coffee permeates the house. I look in the living room and as soon as I do, Jake stands and runs over to me cradling me in his arms.

"Bella what happened? Are you ok? I've been worried sick!" I pull back and look up at him. He's glorious looking; I was always attracted to the man. His big muscles flex under my grip and I sink back into his chest.

"I'm fine Jake, I'm sorry my cell died. I should've charged it before I left." He pulls away and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Come on and sit down, Charlie went to bed about half an hour ago; said his leg is bothering him."

"Yeah I think he overdid it at physiotherapy today, he's eager to get back to work." I removed my purse and jacket and set it on the banister. I walked back into the living room and sat down beside Jake as he wraps his arms around me.

"Oh Bella you're all wet, you're going to get me soaked!" I sit up and chuckle at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm just so tired. I broke the key in my truck lock and then the cell phone died. I thought that I could take the bus home, but I missed it by an hour. So I just decided to walk. It wasn't that far, anyways." I peel off my socks and toss them on the floor.

"Here babe, I can help with the rest." Jake holds out his arm to me and pulls on my wrist pulling me to him.

"Jake! My dad's upstairs, he could come down any second!" I whisper loudly.

"Yeah, I know I can be quiet. You, I'm not so sure about." He laughs and grabs my hips. I settle in his lap and bring my lips to his. He kisses me softly and warmly. I can't help but think about all the things Rosalie said to me while I was at work.

"Ahhhh Jake, wait a minute," I say, pushing on his chest a little to sit up. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair then decides to ignore me and starts to kiss my neck.

"Jake I'm serious; please can we talk a minute?" I ask, pushing him back again, and this time I stand up.

"What Bella, what could you possibly want to talk about at this particular point in time?" he asks, as he adjusts himself.

He looks aggravated, and I don't blame him; I just cock blocked him. But for goodness sake, we're in my father's house.

"Look Jake, I was doing some thinking and I was just wondering if you thought about what you want to do about the future, you know like with a job and stuff." I bite my lip and wring my hands. Any time that Jake and I have had this particular conversation, he gets upset with me. Jake is a very easy going, free-spirit kind of guy and doesn't really take much stock in the future. Geez, I'm surprised we lasted this long as it is.

He cradles his head in his hands, looking down and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I move over to the recliner that's beside the couch. I patiently wait for him to get his thoughts together.

"Look, I love you and you know that, I want to be with you. Is that not enough for you?"

My eyebrows frown in confusion and I'm at a loss for words.

"Ah Jake, I'm not sure you understand what I'm asking of you."

Like really Jake, come on. Why does this have to be so hard to understand? He's trying to skirt around the issue and it's becoming very annoying. He does this all the time. All I'm asking of him is if he knows what he wants for the future. He's working at a dead end job right now that's not really promising for our future. Ok, I know I'm one to talk but I'll be going back to college next week to finish my degree in business. My dad's doing well and I'm not really needed home that much anymore. He's returning part time to work so that will help with the bills. I don't want to be serving at the restaurant forever; I have dreams and goals. I want the perfect house and the white picket fence. I want a husband with 2.5 kids. Is that too much to ask?

"Well what do you want then Bella? Tell me because I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say!" He stands and moves to grab his jacket. "You know! I come over here to make sure you were safe and all of a sudden I'm being lectured about my life. You're really selfish you know that?"

My jaw drops open and I watch him walk over to the front door. This isn't the way I thought he was going to react.

"Look, I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to say those things. I'm just a little high strung and frustrated. I've got a lot on my plate and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm just gonna…" He trails off and he hitches a thumb at the door and I nod. A moment passes and I hear him sigh as he walks over to me and lifts my chin up to kiss my lips, as he does I turn my head and he grazes my cheek.

"Ok, I deserved that," he says, I stare at anywhere but him and he turns to leave. I hear the door shut softly and the rumble of his car. He backs out of the driveway and drives down the road. I sit there for a moment in silence and stretch my neck from side to side.

"Hmmmm…." I say to no one in particular. I take a deep breath as I stand and make my way up the stairs to my room grabbing my jacket along the way. I open my door and throw my jacket on my rocking chair and flop down on my bed. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Okay, I think it's time."

**A/N: **

**Please Review and let me know what you're thinking. I'm not Edward, i can't read you're mind.**

**LillyJo**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

** EPOV**

"Okay let's do it again. First and foremost, make sure that you're holding your pencil properly. It's going to look like chicken scratch if you can't properly hold your pencil when you write the letter 'S'."

"Mr. Cullen, may I go to the bathroom?"

"You know the rules Jessie, you don't need to ask. Just place your name magnet on the whiteboard where it says 'bathroom' and then you can go ok? Now who wants to be Jessie's bathroom buddy? How about… Amy? Alright class let's get back to writing."

It's the third week of school and I can't bring myself to pay attention for some reason. I love these kids, I do, but for the life of me I'm going to lose my patience.

I'm a grade 1 teacher at Forks Elementary. I love teaching kids, and I couldn't see myself doing any other job, really. But today is just a bad day and it doesn't help that I'm a little hung over from last night. Tanya and I celebrated our 1 year dating anniversary at the lodge. She wanted to go to Seattle for the night but I told her that it was a school night and I couldn't take a day off so early into the semester. So here I am standing at the front of the class with a splitting headache and dry mouth.

"Mr. Cullen, ummm… is something wrong?" I jerk my head over to where Gabriel is sitting and I shake my head a little.

"Sorry, Gabe, uh how about you guys finish the rest of the line and then we'll have **'**centers', ok? I'm going to step out for a minute. Jason, you're in charge."

Yeah it's stupid that I put a 6 year old in charge of other 6 year olds, but I'm just going across the hall into the staff room.

I open some cupboards and can't find what I'm looking for. I walk to the cupboard beside the fridge and BINGO, crackers! My stomach is a bit queasy and crackers will help me settle my stomach. I grab the box and open it. I can't seem to get the plastic ripped open so I pull a little harder and it suddenly tears and cracker crumbs go flying everywhere. I stand there and take a deep breath. I look around and slowly pick up some off the counter and pop them in my mouth then put the box back.

Just as I'm about to open the fridge to grab a bottle of water, I hear the staff door open.

"Hey Edward, taking a quick break?"

Jessica Stanley. She's nice enough; never hit on me. Well she did once but I told her that I'm with Tanya and she backed off right away. See, we all went to school together and it wasn't until a year ago that Tanya and I hooked up. I was too busy in high school with sports and making sure my grades were kept up to get into any relationships. I had my friends and I had my best friend, and that was all I needed at the time. And in high school, Tanya was known as the queen bitch bee. I stayed away from her, so I didn't really know her. But as the years go on and we grew up, we somehow connected when she moved back here from California.

So here we are now.

"Hey Jess, I was just quickly grabbing a snack. I missed breakfast and I need something to get me through till lunch." I say, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh cool. Hey, so I'm in charge of organizing the 10 year high school reunion, and I was wondering if you were going to attend?" I take a sip of water before I answer her.

"Ah, well, I never really thought about it. I mean, I guess." I shrug my shoulders and push off from the counter.

"I need to get back to class, so I'll talk to you later?" I ask as I slip past her out the door.

"Sure, uh ok," she says. I smile slightly at her and walk across the hall.

I open the door and see that my kids are still writing away. Did I mention that I love these kids?

"Alright boys and girls, put your pencils away and papers on the top right hand corner of your desk for pick up. Mary, can you please pick up the papers and leave them on my desk?"

"Ok… Oh and by the way, Jessie and Amy haven't returned from the bathroom yet." I glance over at the white board where I read the names of the rogue children.

"Alright I'll be right back." I walk out of the classroom and down the hall where I know the girl's bathroom is. As I approach, I can hear giggling. I roll my eyes and stop in front of the door. I push the door open slightly staring down at the floor.

"Girls it's time to come back; you've been in there for too long. It doesn't take that much time for a bathroom break. Come on, let's go!" I wait a second and then I hear the electronic hand dryer go off. A minute later I smile as both girls walk under my arm that's holding the door open. They smile their white smiles as I usher them back to the class.

It's going to be a long day!

I toss my keys on the counter and take off my jacket and throw it on the couch. I'm exhausted today. All I want to do is pass out on my bed and never wake up.

Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea. I think I might do that. Looking over at the clock on the microwave, I see its 5pm already. Ok, just enough time for a quick dinner and then I'm going to bed. I shouldn't have stayed out that late and I really shouldn't have had that much to drink on a school night.

I walk through the kitchen to the junk drawer and pull out my favorite take out restaurant Mi Cho's. I pull out my cell phone from my pocket and dial the number by heart.

"Good Evening Mi Cho's, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery please?"

I lean against the counter crossing my legs. The lady asks me to hold on and I close my eyes frustrated that I can't have my dinner instantly. Then again if I would have had gone grocery shopping yesterday instead of spending the day with Tanya, then I wouldn't be in this predicament.

I shouldn't be saying that about her. I love her… I do. It's just right now we're going through some sort of rough patch, I think. I'm not really sure what's going on. I feel like I'm along for the ride…I think.

I'm not really sure what I'm thinking anymore. We just don't want the same things. I'm brought out of my musing when the lady comes back on the line.

"Thanks for holding, what can I get for you tonight sir?"

"Yeah hi, can I please have a single serving order of Chicken Chow Mein, Honey Garlic Chicken and Beef Fried Greens?" I ask.

I wait a moment while she rings it up in the computer.

"Can I have your name sir?" she asks as I stand up straight and make my way over to the cabinet.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ok just let me bring your name up here." I open the cabinet and pull out my jar of coins. I know the bill is going to come to $4.27 plus $3.00 for delivery so I count out the change.

"Ok Mr. Edwin Cullen I see your address here, it's going to come to…"

"Edward," I say to her.

"Pardon me sir?" she asks.

"Never mind, $7.27 I know, thanks."

"Umm… ok. See you in about 20 minutes. Thanks for calling Mi Cho's."

I end the call and put my phone back into my jeans pocket. I reach for the bottle of Tylenol and pop two in my mouth and wash it down with some tap water. I decide that I have some time to take a quick shower so I make my way upstairs into my room and strip out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor. I'll get them later.

I turn the hot water on and then a little of the cold – I like my hot showers. I step under the spray and close my eyes reveling in the heat that soothes my muscles. I rest my hands against the wall and try to relax.

I start to think about Tanya as I desperately need to relieve some tension. I think about how she looked in that short tight dress she was wearing last night. I'm trying to imagine that she's here in the shower with me taking care of my needs, but for some reason I can't help but hear her screeching high pitched laugh, which instantly softens me.

Ok fine, I'll resort to thinking about someone else then. I clear my throat and start to picture a tan girl with long blonde hair, fine ass body. Just as I take myself in my hands I hear my phone ring from my jeans. I open my eyes as I recognize the ringtone. There is no way that I can concentrate now. Not with my sister calling me.

I forget the idea of any relief for now, maybe later tonight.

I turn off the water and I hear the ringing stop. But that doesn't stop me from getting out of the shower because I know that she's just going to call back. I step out onto a towel that I threw down and grab one off the back of the door and wrap it around my waist just as the phone rings again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Yeah not in that sense either.

I grab my jeans and take out my phone.

"What up's baby sis?"

"You know that I'm older than you, don't you? Why do you always forget that?" she giggles into the phone.

"Yes Alice, what's up?" I ask as I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of flannel pajama pants. I take off my towel and pull the pants on and by accident drop the phone on the floor. In my haste to try and catch my phone mid fall, one of my feet steps on the other pants leg causing me to tumble into the dresser, knocking stuff over.

"Dammit!" I yell at no one. I pull my pants on and reach for my phone.

"Sorry Alice, I'm having a bad day. Is there a reason you called?" I stroll out of the room frustrated. I'll pick up my stuff before bed. I walk down the stairs as I hear the door bell.

"Just wanted to talk to you about last night? How did it go? Did you, you know…"

I cut her off before she says the word.

"No I didn't propose. I mean I have the ring, but it just didn't feel right. And I want it to be right. Hold on a sec, dinner's here." I open the door smiling at the boy holding my food.

"$7.27 please." he says politely.

"Just a moment." I walk back into the kitchen setting my dinner on the counter and grabbing the ten dollars that I counted out in change then walk back to the door.

"Here you go." I drop the change into his hand. He looks at me with eyebrows raised, so I raise my eyebrows challenging him to say something.

"Uh thanks."

"Yeah." I kick the door shut with my foot and make my way back to the kitchen.

"Edward, did you just pay for dinner with change?" I smirk into the phone and tell her that its money and they have to accept it.

"Yeah but come on, that's just not normal. Why are you still using change, anyways? Who does that?" she says into the phone.

I like to pay for small things with change that I get from when a larger bill is broken, so what? Lots of people do that, what else am I suppose to do with it? It's not like the kid takes my bank card and he definitely doesn't make change for a fifty dollar bill. See that would leave me with more change! It's a full circle, I'm telling you!

"Alice, I love you but why did you call me again?" I ask, opening the take out container and grabbing a fork from the drawer as I scoop some Chow Mein into my mouth and head towards my TV room.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later about it. I can see that you're in no mood to talk about it now." I grab the remote and flick on the news channel.

"I'm sorry Alice, can we talk tomorrow?" I lean back on my couch cracking my neck.

"Yeah we can, are you still coming out with us, we're all going over to Bravo's."

Bravo's is a restaurant that serve really great food, a little pricy but great nonetheless, worth every penny.

"Ah I think I'm going to skip out on that one, I've got lots of school work to do, next week though, alright?"

"Edward, you teach kids in Grade 1. How much work can you actually have?" I roll my eyes and set my food down.

"Hey, I have writing lines to grade and I have to make sure crafts are ready and that centers is complete." I stab a piece of honey garlic chicken with my fork and pop it in my mouth.

"Uh huh, I can see avoidance is in your future. There is something that you're not telling me and I'm going to find out. You can't hide from me, Edward Cullen!"

"Didn't plan on it, Alice Cullen!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too, squirt, bye." I end the call and finish my dinner. I continue to watch the news and then I clean up the kitchen a bit. I look at my watch and see that it's already 8:30pm. Really where did the time go?

"Hmmm…"

I make my way upstairs to go about my usual nightly routine and noticed the mess on the floor. I take a deep breath and grab my cologne placing it on my dresser and then my Swiss Army knife. I grab my dress watch and some change and place it back on my dresser.

One last item on the floor, I know what it is, and I lean down to pick it up. It's a picture frame that I've had since middle school. I turn it over and there, staring back at me is a recent picture of my best friend.

Isabella Swan.

**A/N: So what did you think of schemxy Edward as a teacher?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter: 3**

BPOV

"Ummm…..I'll take the iPhone I guess." I point to the phone on the counter and the salesman smiles knowing that he just made a big sale. It's not like I can afford it or anything, but I do need a phone.

I glance around the Best Buy and see loving couples over in the appliance section and some in the entertainment section. It seems like everywhere I go, all I see is couples. Why is it that when I'm having problems with my relationship I see better ones all over? It's like when you buy a new car, you see that same car all around the town, or when you have a baby and then all of a sudden you see babies everywhere!

Ok those analogies sucked. At least I know what I'm thinking.

"Excuse me ma'am that comes to $387.74 cents." I turn to face him and stare.

"Oh umm...yeah sure." I pull out my credit card and hand it to him.

"Are you able to set me up on a plan as well?" I ask as I sign the receipt.

"You just have to call the number inside the box. It's a do-it-yourself thing," he says to me as he checks my signature against the back of the card.

"Can I see some ID please?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask setting my purse on the counter. "You milk my bank account by charging me this incredible amount for a stupid phone, and then you check to make sure I can write my name and then you have the audacity to ask me for ID? Do I LOOK like a criminal to you?" I ask raising my voice, like can this week get any worse.

He shrugs his shoulders and picks up the phone. "Would you like me to call my manager, lady?"

"Did you just call me lady? Where did they hire you from?" I ask pulling out my wallet. I turn the inside of my wallet to show him my driver's license, not bothering to take it out of its plastic holder. Screw him; I'll go somewhere else if he doesn't believe me.

"Thank you!" he says handing me back my credit card and smiles. "Have a great day!" He turns around and walks into the back room. I huff as I grab my phone and leave the store.

I just want to crawl under a rock somewhere and hide. All this week, Jacob has been trying to call me and I can't find it in me to talk to him. I was so hurt that night that he called me selfish. I thought he loved me, he said he loved me. Is that what people say when they're in love? I'm not so sure anymore. I just want what's best for us, how can he not see that? I guess I finally need to talk to him. Fine, when I get home I'll set my phone up and then call him.

I drive down the road and pass the grocery store, so I pull in and grab some items for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll invite Jacob over; dad's out tonight so I figure home is a good place to discuss last week.

I glance at my watch and see that it's 4:30pm. Hmmm… I wonder if he's done work yet, I could really use another ear and he's the perfect person to call. I bite my lip and reach into my purse only to realize that I don't have a phone that works.

"Hey Bella." I turn to face the one person who can make me feel better about myself, the one person who knows me inside and out, the one person who sees me for me and knows me better than I know myself. The person I was just about to call.

"Hey Edward!" I rush over to him and jump into his arms. He picks me up and holds me tightly with one arm as he strokes my hair with the other.

"Hey, I've got you; what's the matter?" he asks in a low smooth voice. I pull back to look at him with tears brimming my eyes. Why do I feel like I'm always crying?

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to see you. You're my best friend; can I not be happy to see my best friend?" I ask swiping my eyes with my sleeve.

He wipes my other eye with his thumb and kisses me on the forehead.

"Come on its more than that, you can tell me." he says.

"Well, Jake and I had a fight and he said something that really threw me for a loop. I've been dodging his calls at home all week, and I guess I should talk to talk to him." I say, sniffling.

"Yeah I've been trying to call you on your cell but it says out of service. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No I threw my phone in a puddle last week and it drowned. I actually just bought an iphone about half an hour ago. I still need to set it up though." He nods and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, you want to get some dinner tonight, just you and me? My treat." he asks, grabbing my shopping basket. I look up at him and smile.

"I would love that Edward, thanks. I could really use a friend right now." He puts the basket on the ground as he takes my hand and walks out of the store with me.

"Can we take your car? Mine is a mess, and I haven't had a chance to clean it out." I ask in the middle of the parking lot.

"Yeah of course babe," he shows me where his black 4 door BMW is and I smile at the familiarity in the parking lot. I feel better all ready.

"Now that's what I like to see, that smile on you. You know you're prettier when you smile." I smile wider and wait for him to unlock his car. I open the door once I hear the electronic lock and hop in.

The drive is quiet. I know what he's doing, he's giving me a chance to collect my thoughts so when he interrogates me, I'll be ready. I smile again and shake my head a little.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Hmmm…?"

"What's funny?" he asks again.

"Oh nothing, I've just really missed spending time with you," he pulls into the parking lot of the lodge.

"Like this place much?" I ask raising my voice in question.

"Yeah well, why change a good thing?" he shrugs his shoulders and opens his door. I open mine and walk around to the front where he's waiting for me. I fall in beside him and we walk up to the entrance. He tells the hostess a private table for 2 and she leads up over to the back of the restaurant. Edward lets me choose the seat first and I chose not to sit under the taxidermy deer mounted on the wall. He chuckles and sits down under it. We both pick up the menu and I look at him as he reads.

"Why do you even bother reading the menu? You know what they have here by heart, I'm sure you know the menu better than some of the servers here."

"Force of habit I guess." he says as he huffs and puts the menu down.

"Ok well I guess I'm just going to get a burger." I say placing my menu on top of his.

"A burger, you can do better than that," he says taking a sip of his water. Just as I'm about to answer, the server comes over and robotically goes through the soup of the day and dinner specials. Edward politely listens and smiles at her.

"I was going to have your Halibut, but the Beef Tenderloin special sounds nice, thank you. Can I also have King Oyster Mushrooms with that? And a bottle of Cabernet. Sottano if you have it," he asks.

The server just stares at him and blushes writing furiously on her pad of paper.

"Um… I'll have a cheeseburger. Hold the onions," she nods her head and turns away.

He looks back at me and smiles.

"What?" he asks, sitting up a bit.

"Nothing; so how are things with you and Tanya? Did you get a ring yet?" I ask leaning back in my seat crossing my arms.

"I did two weeks ago, but I haven't given it to her yet."

"You mean propose?"

"Yeah that. I'm waiting for the right time and I just feel like… I don't know….I'm confused," he shakes his head as his eyebrows knit together.

"You mean you're not sure you want to get married?" I ask.

"No I know I want to get married, I'm just not sure if she's the one, you know? Maybe I just need some space and see how I feel after that. What about you, what's with the water works in the grocery store?" The server pours our glasses of Cabernet, I wait till she leaves before I explain.

"Well, I had a really shitty night at work last week. Rose was there and she started talking to me about Jake and the future. Got me thinking, you know. So after I walked home because I broke my key off in the door, then my cell died then I missed the bus by an hour, Jake was there. He said he was worried about me and he wanted to you know… on the couch."

"With your dad upstairs?" he interrupts.

"That's what I said! But he didn't care. Anyways, so while we're making out, Rose's comments were floating in and out of my head. So I stop us and ask him where's he's going in life. Like with our future."

"Aww Bella, that's such a cock block thing to do," he frowns.

"Hey, you're here to support me and listen," the server comes over and places a salad that comes with his special down in front of Edward. It's a basic garden salad with red peppers, carrots and cucumbers.

"Anyways, he starts to freak out and says that his love for me should be enough, then he called me selfish." I whisper the last part.

"Then he left." I put my head down and take a deep breath.

"Bella, you know that you don't have to put up with that. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Edward and Jacob are friends, not close friends, but friends nonetheless.

"Mmmm… no. I should deal with this on my own. I just don't really know where to go from here. One minute my dad's not doing well, then the next he's telling me he's going back to work, i feel like I need to be there for him right now. Not to mention, I'm starting college next week. I have one semester left then I'll have my business degree. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it, but at least I'll have an education. I want to get my own place but I can't afford to move out." I reach over and pick the red peppers off the side of the plate that Edward removed from his salad.

"Well how about you move in with me? I have an extra bedroom and I'm not there in the day cause of school. And you work nights, so it could work; my place is big enough. I'll even cut the expenses in half," he moves the plate over to me where he picks the rest of the red peppers off. I shrug my shoulder and chew.

"I don't know, what about Tanya? I couldn't really listen to you two getting it on. And Jacob might have a hernia if he knew I was staying with you," he laughs and reaches for his wine glass.

"Bella, I promise to be quiet. I'll talk to Jake, it's not like he can take you in."

"You know Jake is a really great guy and I don't want to hurt him. He's been through a lot and I just want to try and give us a chance. No, don't talk to him, I'll do it. I'm just not sure what to say." I push the plate to the side of the table and lean back in my seat.

I'm not sure I could leave Charlie but then again, I don't want to stay living with my father at the age of 29. I think it's time that I move out. I think that it'll be good to be on my own. Then maybe I can see what I really want in my life. And if it happens to be Jacob then I'll go from there. Maybe it will give him a wake-up call.

"What about Tanya, what will she think?" I rest my elbows on the table as Edward does the same.

"Who cares, you're my best friend and I'm sure she'll understand. If not well….well I'll deal with it."

We both lean back as the server sets our dinners on the table. I take drink of my wine and pick up my burger. We eat in silence for a while. Both of us are thinking, mulling over the last bit of the conversation.

"I'll think about it, ok? I don't want to upset Jake or Tanya." he nods his head and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Well, I'm stuffed, you want to finish this bottle at my place, watch a movie or something? It's Friday night."

Leaning forward as he reaches in his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh by the way, are you going to the Bar-B-Q at Alice's tomorrow? Everyone's going to be there, I think."

He places four twenties on the table and corks the wine. I stand as he does and I slip my jacket on. He waits patiently as I take one last drink of my wine and places his hand on the small of my back as I walk ahead of him.

"Yeah I'm going. I'm going to need to talk to Jake before though. I don't want it to be awkward, you know?" I wave at the hostess as we walk past her and out into the night. Edward unlocks the door as I pull on the handle.

"Opps, sorry it didn't unlock." I say, as he opens his door.

He flicks the lock button from the inside of the door and I open my door, slipping inside. He starts the car and sits a moment, as silence fills the car all around us.

"So do you want to come over?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, don't think you have to or anything," he says jokingly. I chuckle and punch him in the shoulder.

"No I do, really. It would be great to hang out; I haven't seen you in a week." He laughs and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for dinner by the way," I say, staring out the window.

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure."

We drive for a while, talking about the last week that we didn't see or talk to each other. We pull into the condo complex and into his driveway. We make our way inside and I quickly kick off my shoes and hang my jacket on the door knob. He follows me inside and locks the door while he takes our shoes and places them in the closet and hangs up our jackets. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen cabinet to grab some Tylenol. I fill a glass of water and take 2 pills.

"Planning on drinking the whole bottle?" he asks standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"No I just have a pounding headache that started this morning and got worse as the day got on. I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick." I say over my shoulder as I walk out the other side of the kitchen.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he yells as I make my way up the stairs.

"Whatever you want! Hey can I borrow something to wear?" I shout from his room.

"Whatever you want!" he shouts back. I push off the mantle and walk into his room and into the adjoining bathroom. I close the door but not all the way and unbutton my jeans. I sit and do my business, then I hear the bathroom door open slightly as a pair of flannel pajama pants are tossed on the counter along with an old football shirt.

"Hey I'm peeing here!" I shout.

"Yeah like I haven't seen you do that before, nothing new!" he chuckles as he opens the door more.

"Do you mind Edward?"

"Not at all, go ahead." I stare at him for a few seconds as he rolls his eyes and leans over to turn the tap on.

"There, happy?" He says hopping up on the counter to sit. I huff and push as fast as I can and wipe as fast as I can without him seeing.

"You know it's really creepy that you do that right?" He smiles and hops off the counter leaving the bathroom. I smirk at his retreating back and wash my hands.

I grab the clothes and walk into his bedroom and sit on the bed. Edward is at his dresser pulling out a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He turns around to walk over to the bed and sits down at the end of it, facing away from me.

I pull off my shirt and quickly change into the old football he gave me. Then I hold up the pants, which looked wrinkled.

"Edward did you give me your pants that you wore last night? That's kind of gross don't you think?" I say bringing the pants to my nose and sniffing them.

"Yeah I didn't have anything more comfortable and I only used it once. No big deal." He shrugs his shoulders and he pulls up his shorts.

"Ah thanks but no thanks. I'll just wear the shirt." I toss the pants in his laundry basket and walk out of his room and downstairs. I see that the TV is on and that DVD case is sitting on the coffee table. So I walk over and pick up the movie.

"Gladiator," I say to myself.

I toss the case back on the coffee table and walk over into the kitchen to get some wine glasses and the bottle of wine that we didn't finish at the restaurant. I hear the toilet flush upstairs and seconds later Edward comes down the stairs two at a time. He stands in front of me and I look at him with my eyebrows raised holding the wine and glasses.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just good to have you here. You should really consider moving in." He moves over to the couch and flops down on one side, making room for me because he knows that I like to stretch out. I walk over to the couch and sit down and pour us some wine and hand him his glass, then I lean back and stretch my legs out wiggling my toes.

Edward picks up the remote, presses play and we settle in to watch the long ass movie.

"Joaquin Phoenix was freaking scary in this movie. Every time he comes on screen I feel like I want to hide. Is that normal?" I ask.

"No it's called really great acting, if he can invoke those kinds of feelings from an audience then he's really portrayed his character effectively. I think he's awesome!" he shouts the last part.

"Yeah, you would." I poke him in his thigh with my foot. He in retaliation, laughs and grabs my feet and starts to tickle me.

"Stop it Edward! I'm serious!" I shout through my laughter.

"I can see your underwear," he laughs and I reach down to grab the bottom of my shirt to cover what's exposed.

"Ok, I'll stop. Here, grab this blanket and cover yourself up. I don't need to see any of your girly bits," He pulls a blanket off the back of the couch and throws it open on me and pulls my feet into his lap, giving them a slight massage.

Before long, the Tylenol has mixed with the wine and the foot massage. I'm completely spent as I close my eyes and fall asleep, but not before i notice him humbly adjust himself.

**AN: So let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

** EPOV**

I slowly open my eyes and see the movie menu on the TV screen. I squint as I look at my watch seeing that its 2:48am. I rub my hands down my face and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

I can't believe that I was so tired that I fell asleep so quickly. I look over at Bella and see that she's passed right out with her feet still in my lap. I slowly pick up her feet as I stand and place them back on the couch. I crack my neck as I walk over to the kitchen to grab some water. My mouth is dry and I'm thirsty after all that wine. I rub my eyes once more trying to wake up a little.

I huff out a breath as I walk back to where Bella is and I look down at her. Her hair is all over the place, hanging over the side of the couch and her arms are above her head. She looks so peaceful sleeping and I'm afraid to wake her. She must sense she's being watch as she shifts to turn over to face the back of the couch and the blanket shifts over her hip revealing her bum cheek. I chuckle as I bend down and slip my arms under her and carefully and slowly pick her up, cradling her into my chest. She takes a deep breath and turns her head into my neck. I close my eyes, praying that she doesn't wake up as I make my way slowly upstairs and stop in front of the guest bedroom. I toe the door open and peer inside with her still in my arms. Man, she's light as a feather.

I notice that the sheets aren't on the bed and there are no blankets either. So I turn around and carry her into my room, placing her on my side of the bed, the only side that's not made. I pull the cover over her and fix her hair so it's above her head and not on her face.

Wow, she has really smooth hair.

I walk to the other side of the bed and crawl in lying on my side. I know that she won't be freaked out when she wakes up. She's slept over at my house more times than I can count. I'm sure that she has some spare clothes around here somewhere as well.

I lie there just about to fall asleep when she starts to mutter.

"Jake… please," I smile at her sleep talking. I can just bet that I know the kind of dream she's having. I turn to rest on my back and push my head back into my pillow when I feel the other side of the bed start to move.

Her foot slides up my leg and I frown my eyebrows. She shifts closer to me and starts to rub my chest pushing her body into my side. I carefully try to move over but I'm not able to escape. I don't really want to be felt up while she's saying Jacob's name. I couldn't do that to her either. She thinks I'm Jacob and that's just wrong.

I'm way better than Jacob.

Jacob doesn't really know how to treat a woman. It's always been up and down with him and Bella and I think that she deserves someone that wants her unconditionally and fully. I should talk to her in the morning and try to get her to see if she can fix things with him or move on. He hasn't proposed or even thought about marriage since they've been together and it's been 3 years.

I close my eyes tightly and pray that she moves back to the other side of the bed. I'm a man, and even though she's my best friend, there's only so much a man can take.

After a few seconds, she stops and turns back over. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn on my side and adjust myself.

Hey, can you blame me?

I close my eyes and try to relax. My mind slowly starts to slow down and in my mind I see rushing waters, cliffs and sand. I hear laughter and smell vanilla. I see wisps of pure white silk blowing in the wind like some kind of flag. I try hard to follow where the white leads and I look harder and see a body attached to it.

No face, there is no face but brown. Brown hair and it's curly and long and flowing, it looks familiar and I can't shake the feeling that I know it from somewhere, the length of it and the texture. I hear the giggling again and then my name. I look all around me and then it's all gone, the water, cliffs, even the smell. I can't help but suddenly feel nervous, like someone's watching me. I start to sweat and I run my hands through my hair. I don't even know where I am. It's like I'm in a white box and it goes on forever.

I turn around again and this time there's a tree in a meadow. It's a blossoming cherry tree and small light pink petals are drifting off into the wind. There's a sweet fragrance in the air and I close my eyes and hold out my arms. The wind is like a gentle embrace and I can't help but be swept away in the feel of it. I lose all sense of feeling as I allow myself to fall back into the earth as the petals around me cloud. The sun is in my eyes but it's instantly blocked by a face, another face. Her hair falls around her and the ends touch my chest. I reach my arm up to her to touch her cheek as she giggles, I slowly lay the palm of my hand on her cheek and as we touch, a piercing blow rips through my arm and I scream.

"AHHHHHH!" I sit up straight in bed and can't seem to catch my breath. I'm panting hard and the sheets beneath me are soaked with sweat. I grab my right arm and it feels like pins and needles. I open my hand and then close it, making a fist. There's something about that makes me believe it's actually real. I massage my shoulder moving it around and around. I take a deep breath and take the covers off me.

"Edward, are you ok?"

Bella breezes into the room. I turn to look at her and stare at her. She's holding a spatula and her hair is all around her face.

"I heard you shout, what's wrong?" she asks out of breath.

"Ummm… I don't know, I was having this dream and then there was this intense burn on my arm. It's like I can feel it even now." I stand up and run my hands through my hair.

I turn to look at Bella. "What time is it?"

"Uh… 9:15 and I'm making pancakes. I hope that's ok?" she questions. I rub my hands down my chest and nod my head.

"I'm just going to hit the shower real quick. Give me like 15 minutes, ok?"

I walk past her and straight into the bathroom. I can't deal with seeing her when something about her all of a sudden is strikingly odd.

I'm spooked, and I'm not sure why.

I take a quick shower and step out grabbing a towel. I make my way into my bedroom and put on a pair of stone washed jeans that are a bit ripped at the bottom and a white v-neck t-shirt. I skip the socks and rub my hair in the towel.

Just as I'm walking down the stairs, my cell rings from the kitchen. I wonder if that's Tanya, I was going to call her and ask if she wanted to come to the Bar-B-Q tonight.

I walk into the kitchen and see Bella holding my phone out to me as well as a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing both. I press the green button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hey babe; what's going on?" I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"_Just wondering what you were doing today?"_ she asks.

"Umm… well Bella slept over last night so we're about to eat breakfast and then I'm taking her back to her car. What about you? Oh hey, did you want to go to Alice's dinner thing tonight with me?"

Bella sets my pancakes down at the table and I smile and nod my head at her. She smiles back and ruffles my hair.

"_Really… She slept over?"_ she nags.

"Ah yeah, she was in no condition to drive so we actually fell asleep on the couch. Is that a problem?" I ask while pouring syrup over the butter that I lathered on my pancakes.

"_Well Edward, I'm your girlfriend. Don't you think that I should be sleeping over instead of her? I haven't stayed at your place for a month!_" she points out. I lean back in my chair and rub my face.

"Look Tanya we've had this talk before. She's like my little sister, there's nothing to worry about. I'm with you and only you. Ok?"

She huffs and doesn't answer me for a moment.

"_Fine. You're going to have to pick me up tonight. My car is in the shop. So try not to be late,_" she demands.

"Ok, I'll see you at 6 I guess," I reply.

"_I love you, Edward_," she says.

I hesitate before I reply. "Yeah, me too. See you then."

I end the call and begin eating my pancakes again. Bella walks over to the table and sits down slowly.

"I shouldn't have stayed, I'm sorry," she says, quietly.

"No Bella. Don't apologize," I say, reaching for my coffee.

"Hey I'm just going to grab a cab home. I really need to get home and call Jake."

She stands from the table and sets her coffee mug in the kitchen. I follow her and lean against the fridge.

"If you just wait a minute, I can take you."

"Well ok. I cleaned up so just put your plate in the sink when you're done. I'll go change and be right back."

She walks past me and I stop her.

"Is everything all right?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She laughs shaking her head.

"It just feels like you're upset about something."

"What? Nonsense, you're imagining things. Hurry up and finish eating. I want to get going," she says as slaps me on the chest and jogs upstairs.

"Ok then."

Am I really imagining things or is something on her mind? Maybe that dream is affecting me more than I know. Oh well, I'll just keep an eye on her at the party tonight and see if she's still acting weird.

I finish my last couple of bites when she walks down the stairs and over to me. I pick up my plate and place it in the sink. I turn around to the counter and grab my keys, cell and wallet.

"Ready to go?" I ask walking over to her. She's by the closet putting her jacket on and toeing her shoes.

"Yeah I'm the one waiting for you," she replies.

"Smart ass!" I call out as she walks out the door.

We drive to her car and I tell her that I'll see her later tonight. She thanks me for dinner again and then for letting her crash at my place. I watch to make sure she's in her car safely before I drive away.

I drive for a bit and head over to the local Starbucks to grab another coffee. I sit at one on the tables and read the newspaper awhile. I start to think about my relationship with Tanya and the past year that we've been together. I really do care about her. She's a great woman who's caring and thoughtful. She sacrifices her needs over mine and I couldn't ask for more than that. Sure, we've had some fights but we've always been able to get over them. We work well together. I think that I need to be more giving to her and not constantly give the cold shoulder. I think that it's time for me to settle down, and I think that Tanya is the one. I smile as I take a sip of my coffee. I think tonight at the bar-b-q with all our friends there, I'll ask her to marry me. Yeah I think I'm making the right choice. I stand up and throw my now empty coffee cup away and stroll out of Starbucks feeling a little bit lighter.

I think maybe I'll swing by Tanya's house and surprise her. I decide to get her flowers at the local corner store and ask them to wrap it with nice wrapping instead of the plain stuff. I pay an extra two dollars, but hey, what can you do? I drive ten minutes till I reach her neighborhood. I pull into her driveway and shut the car off.

With the flowers in my hand, I'm about to knock on the door when the door's opening in front of me.

"EDWARD!" Tanya yells. "What are you doing here?" she cries jumping into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I laugh and stumble back a bit.

"I came over to see you and give you these flowers. I missed you and couldn't wait to see you," I say smiling into our kiss.

"Well come on in then and let me _really_ say hello to you."

She hops down and takes the flowers that I'm holding out and walks inside. She sets them down on the dining room table and pulls me closer to her.

"You're wearing far too many clothes my sexy man," she lifts my shirt over my head and tosses it somewhere behind her. I grin at her and put my hands on her waist, rubbing her there. She moans a little as I suck lightly on her neck.

"Oh Edward, that feels amazing, I've missed you so much." I move my hands up her sides and palm her breasts.

"I've missed you too. Can we go upstairs?" I ask pulling her out of the room.

"We can do anything you want to, baby."

She turns around and struts away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

** BPOV**

I turn my keys in the lock and push the door open. I step inside and into the living room where I see my dad.

"Hey Bella, where were you last night? At Jake's?" my dad says, drinking a glass of orange juice while watching a Mariner's game on TV and lying on the couch. "He called and wanted to talk to you, but I told him that you weren't home," setting my purse on the couch, I sit down beside him.

"No, I spent the night at Edward's. He took me out to dinner and then we shared a bottle of wine at his house so I just crashed there."

I'm going to have to tell Jake where I was last night. He's not going to be happy to hear it but then again I can't seem to do anything right these days. My dad pats me on the knee giving me a soft smile.

"Good luck with that one," he says. I lean my head over and rest it on his shoulder. I should really go upstairs and call Jake.

I sit up and huff out a breath.

"Ok, I'm going to go call him," I say, walking over to the couch grabbing my purse and the box that holds my new cell phone. I run up the stairs and into my room.

I better get this over with. I better call Jake and explain that he and I are just two different people and we obviously don't want the same things in life. I've given him 3 years of my life and if he can't even handle talking about the future then it's time to move on.

I sit down on my bed and open the box and go about setting up my phone. About an hour later my phone is complete and ready to go. I sit with my hands in my lap holding my phone. I punch the number in to my phone and hold it up to my ear.

"Bella where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day yesterday," he says, barking into the phone. Well he just confirmed to me that I don't want to be with him anymore. No honey I missed you. I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. I didn't mean what I said…

"Jake…it's over," I say, lying back on my bed. Internally, I'm very proud of myself for not mouthing him off. I just don't have the energy for it anymore.

"What do you mean it's over?"

There's silence over the phone for a couple seconds. I stand up and walk over to my window and look out of it.

"I don't think you and I should be together anymore…it's just not working out the way I thought it would," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where are you? Are you at home?" he asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Don't leave…I'll be there in 2 minutes, I'm almost there," the line goes dead and I look at my phone.

"You're shitting me," I say, walking over to my door and down the stairs. I walk past the living room and straight for the front door. If he thinks that he's going to try to change my mind, then he's got another thing coming. I open the front door and step out just as Jake pulls into the driveway. I stand there with my arms crossed staring at him. He gets out of the car and slowly comes over to me.

"Jacob…I don't want to hear it. You and I have nothing really in common anymore. I can't even talk to you about our future without you freaking out. Then you have the nerve to call me selfish. Do you even care about my feelings? Do you care about what I want in life? I'm sorry Jake but I can't be with you anymore. I just feel like I have no more energy for this."

Jacob is standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets looking down at the grass.

"Can I talk now…please?" he says, softly looking up at me. I shrug my shoulders and look away.

"I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend and I do think about your feelings. I've been thinking about them a lot and you don't know this but I've enrolled in some night classes at the college. I don't want to work at the garage my whole life. I want to be able to provide you with…things. And I realize that I want to be the man that you can be proud of. I want you to love me the way I love you."

He comes closer and stands right in front of me. "Bella…maybe this isn't the best time to do this but, I can't lose you and I feel like I am. So…well…will you marry me?" he asks, pulling out a small box out of his pocket.

I stand there shocked. Marry Jake? I've been waiting for this my whole life and for some reason it's not how I pictured it would go. What do I do? Do I love him? He tells me that he's changing and for me. Maybe he does realize my feelings.

I look everywhere but him and over to his hand as he opens the box. Sitting inside is small simple diamond ring. I look up into his eyes and see them brimming with tears.

"Oh Jake, I don't..." I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"Please Bella...give me another chance. I know that I can do right by you. I promise Bella...just…please," he begs.

I stare at him for a little bit longer as he takes the ring out and slips it on my ring finger. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around me.

"Jake I haven't said yes!" I say, as he sets me down on the ground.

"Yeah but you didn't say no either," he says, pointing his finger at me. I huff out a breath and glare at him. I'm about to tell him that we still need to talk when his phone rings.

"Oh hold on."

He looks at his phone and holds a finger up to me.

"It's Paul, I need to take this," he says turning away from me.

"Paul buddy what's up?" Jake's mouth turns up into a smile, showing even more of his white teeth. "Sure I can meet you. Where? The cliffs? Sure. See you in a couple of minutes."

He turns back towards me and kisses me on the lips.

"Gotta go babe, I'll see you later tonight," he says jogging to his car.

"No Jake you won't. I'm going to Alice's barbeque tonight," I say, as he hops in his car and starts the engine.

"Ok well I see you there then. Love you!" he says, as he drives off down the road. I stand there staring out at the road totally amazed. I can't believe that he just left. I turn around and see my dad standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Not really how you wanted that to go is it?" he asks, as I make my way up the stairs.

"No it's not. It's like he pushes all our problems under the rug…hiding them so he doesn't have to deal with them. Well I'm not taking that from him anymore. I can't dad. I won't settle."

I slide off the ring and pick up my dad's hand placing the ring in his palm.

"I'm going to make lunch, you want something?" I say, turning around as he shuts the door.

"Just a sandwich is fine. Also, I need to talk to you about something," he states. I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok, what about?"

"Well I just got the go ahead from the physiotherapist today to return back to work. And I got a check in the mail from my disability claim. They apparently owed me some back pay from a couple of months ago. I guess I didn't fill out some paper work properly and they corrected it," he says, sitting at the kitchen table. I finish up the sandwich and place it in front of him taking a seat.

"That's really great. I'm happy that you can go back to work, but what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Well I know that you're starting college again on Monday and I was hoping that I could at least pay for some books or something. You've worked so hard in the last couple months and I just want to show you my gratitude" he confesses.

I wish that he would understand that I don't need to be paid back for anything. He's my father and I did it because I love him. Besides, I have more than enough money for books, my tuition was already paid before I left college and I've already talked to them and they're going to let me be reinstated.

"No dad, I can't let you do that. I've saved all my tips from the restaurant. I have more than enough for books and supplies." I say, biting into my sandwich.

"Well isn't there something that you need, or a bill that you have?" he asks. I think for a few minutes, and the only bill that I can think of is that credit card bill for the cell phone. My car is paid off and I pay for car insurance yearly. I have enough in my bank account to get by. I'm a pretty simple girl.

"Well, I just paid for my new cell phone with my credit card, but it's not that much. I can pay it off in no time. I think that you should do something else with the money. It's yours. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok. Though I was going to talk to you as well. See I was thinking about moving out."

"By yourself?" he asks.

"No, with Edward. It was his idea actually. He thought that maybe it would be a good idea," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmmmm…what about his girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yeah well she doesn't know yet. I don't think that he's said anything to her. But I don't know, it was just an idea," I say, taking my plate to the sink.

"Well if you can work out the details, I don't mind you moving out. I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you too dad," I walk back over to him and he stands as we both hug.

"I'm going to go take a shower then call Alice to see if she needs any help with tonight. Do you want me to make something for dinner for you before I leave?" I ask.

"No, no I'm going over to Sue's place. Don't worry about me." I nod my head and turn to leave.

"Ah Bells?" he calls out after me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want me to do with this ring?" he asks, holding out the small ring in his hand. I stare at it and sigh. I walk back over to him and swipe it out of his hand.

"Thanks." I turn back and walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I walk over to my dresser and place the ring inside. I quickly take a shower and get dressed in some black leggings and a plum colour sweater dress. I put my hair half up and let the rest fall all the way down my back. I add small hoop earrings and I apply some makeup, making my eyes a little smoky and then some lip gloss.

I wonder who's all going to the barbeque tonight. I should give Alice a call. I punch in the numbers and on the third ring Alice picks up.

"What's up girl?" she says, with enthusiasm.

"Hey, just wondering what you were doing? Did you need some help for tonight?" I glance at my alarm clock and see that it's already 3pm.

"Sure, I'm just making the hamburgers now. If you want to come over and help with the salad that would be great," she says.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes then."

I grab my long black cardigan sweater, my purse and head out of my room. I think that tonight I'll tell Edward that I'm going to consider moving in with him. I'm excited yet nervous at Tanya's reaction. She's never really liked me and I understand why. What gorgeous guy has a girl for a best friend? I'm nothing special so she really has nothing to worry about. Plus I'm with Jake. Well, tentatively.

Did I just think that Edward is gorgeous?

Huh, wonder what made me think that.

It's not like I thought about how sexy he looked this morning wearing those worn out jeans with bare feet and freshly washed spiky hair. How he took me out to dinner last night and listened to my problems about Jake. Never once interrupting until I was finished venting.

How about him caring for me after when we got back to his place, lending me clothes, massaging my feet, carrying me up the stairs, tucking me into bed. Gosh I could go on and on.

But he always seems to do that sort of thing. Why do I see it differently now?

I stop dead in my tracks in front of my truck as my eyes go wide.

"No…no way!"

I grab my chest with one hand and lean against my car with the other. I don't even want to entertain the thought. I'm not even going to think about it. I shake my head and open my car door. I quickly turn my car on and blast some music really loud. I continue to shake my head as I back out of the driveway.

I arrive at Alice's house 20 minutes later. I see Rosalie and Emmett's car and I park beside them.

I wonder if I should talk to Alice about what's going on with Jake. I'm sure that it's going to come out sooner rather than later. I don't even want to remind myself about earlier today. I can't believe that he ran off with his friend instead of talking with me. Does he think that he can just put me on the backburner and deal with me later?

I don't think so. Alice would be upset if she knew what he did. Then again, Rose would rip his balls off. Maybe I'll keep it to myself for now until I get a chance to talk to him further. I walk up to the door and let myself in.

"Alice?" I call out.

"In the kitchen!" she yells back at me. I walk into the kitchen and see her arms in a big bowl mixing up ground beef with sauces.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making more patties," she says.

"Well can I help?" I ask, walking around the island counter.

"Just the salad, then everything else is done but you could chop some veggies to go into the salad?" she asks, flattening out the ball of ground beef.

I open the fridge and pull out some cucumber, red peppers, red onions and carrots. I begin setting out the veggies on the counter and walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Hey Bella, I missed you. How are things?" Rose asks, sitting on a bar stool at the island counter.

"Too much has gone on. I don't even know where to begin," I say, trying to dodge any conversation where Jacob is concerned. No reason for my friends to know what's going on even before I do.

I still need to talk to Jake. I need to tell him that I don't think that I can marry him. That I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. I tell them about having dinner with Edward and him asking me to move in with him, then what's going on with Charlie and work. I totally skip over the part where Jake proposed.

I finish the last of the chopping and place some of the veggies in the main bowl and the cucumber, red onions and shredded carrots in a separate bowl and take them to the dining room table.

"What's with the two bowls?" Rose asks, as I walk by her.

"Oh uhh…Edward doesn't like red peppers or tomatoes, I just made his own bowl," I murmur. Rose raises her eyebrows at me and pops a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"What?" I question. "Everybody knows that!" I say, smiling.

"Right…ok," she replies disbelievingly. I continue walking into the dining room. As I'm setting the salad on the table, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell, back into the kitchen. I swing the door open and see Edward standing there with Tanya's arm around his waist. He steps forward and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Bells," he says smiling. He walks past me as Tanya glares at me. I'm sure he told her that I stayed over last night. I roll my eyes and smile at her regardless.

"Hello Tanya," I say sweetly. She smirks at me and continues into the kitchen. I finish setting up the dining room as I listen to the guys greet one another. They're shouting man greetings and giving each other man hugs. Well I think that Emmett is the only one really. I smile and think that this would be a perfect afternoon if everything with Jake was settled. Everyone here is paired up and I somehow feel like the odd one out. I'm broken out of my thoughts as Edward appears in front of me.

"Hey what's wrong? You have this strange look on your face. Is everything ok? Did you talk to Jake?" He comes over to me and grabs both my shoulders and lowers his head to mine staring in my eyes.

"Uh yeah, I did talk to him and he didn't take it well. Actually, I don't think he got what I was saying," I muse folding myself into his chest. He starts to stroke my hair and I breathe in and out deeply.

"Wow you smell like the sun, what cologne are you wearing?" He chuckles and hugs me tighter.

"He proposed," I say after a few seconds. Edward pulls out of the hug and grips my shoulders tightly.

"He what!" he bellows frowning at me.

"I…," I started to say but he cuts me off, giving my shoulders a little shake.

"Bella, you can't marry him, what did you say?" he asks. I shrug his hands off and step back a bit.

"I didn't say yes, but he didn't give me a chance to say no either. He still thinks that I agreed. I was about to tell him no but his friend Paul called and he took off," I tell him turning around walking to the front window. I pull the curtain back and peer out the window. I didn't hear but felt him come up behind me.

"Bella, I need to tell you that there is no way on earth that you're marrying him. You just can't, you deserve better than him. You need someone that will treat you like a queen, respect and love you, someone who will listen and be there for you when you need them most."

I wanted to believe that that someone was Jake, I really did. I wanted him to propose to me for so long, but I think that somewhere deep in the back of my mind I knew that it would never work out. Everything Edward just described, I thought was Jake, but now I'm starting to see the only other man I have in my life besides my dad is Edward. But I can't start thinking about Edward like that… he's with Tanya and no matter how much I don't like her, I can't break up a relationship. Why am I even thinking about him like that? He's my best friend for Pete's sake!

"Someone who's your best friend," I suddenly turn around and stare at him. Is he insinuating that he…

"I know that you'll meet that guy down the road, you just need to be a little more patient," he says ruffling my hair. What just happened here? I'm totally confused. He was completely serious one minute, staring at me with his intense eyes, then he's acting playful the next.

"Whatever Edward, let's just get back to the barbeque I'll deal with Jake later," I say punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I say chuckling. "He was supposed to come tonight but I can see that he's already way too late. Come on, let's go eat," I say grabbing his hand, but he jerks his hand out of mine when he hears Tanya's voice calling for him.

It's going to be a long night as the odd one out.

**AN: So did you like this chapter. Do you think Jacob is going to show up? **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter: 6  
EPOV**

Something's going on with me ever since I had that dream. It's like I can't stop thinking about that face and that hair. I just wish that I could see the face clearly. It feels familiar but for the life of me I can't seem to place it. I even tried sleeping with Tanya to see if it brought back some sort of feeling that I had in my dream, needless to say that it didn't work. So now here I am at the Barbeque, I've done some thinking and proposing to Tanya in front of all our friends seems like the right decision. It's time that I start moving forward in my life, even though there's this nagging feeling I have in the back of my mind. It's got to be the nerves.

"Well I'd like to have everyone's attention please!" I shout above the loud chatter as I stand at the head of the table. I look down to my right where Tanya is and smile at her. She smiles back and looks down the table. I take a deep breath and look at my friends. I'm a little nervous but I know that I'm doing the right thing.

"Edward what are you doing?" Tanya asks in a whisper.

"Shhh…just a minute, you'll see," I whisper at her.

"What's up Edward?" Alice asks setting her fork down.

I run my hands through my hair and take another deep breath. I know that I'm making the right decision. I don't know how it would be any other way. I look around the table and my eyes fall on Bella, she's looking at me with curiosity as she chews on her salad. Her brown eyes are piercing into mine and for a moment I'm taken back to my dream that I had. It's almost as if it was her face that I saw, her hair that I blew around with the wind. Her scent that I smelled.

"Edward!" I hear my name and snap my head in the direction of Tanya. I shake my head a little and stand straight.

"Right, well I'm glad you're all here. There is something that I would like to share with all of you and I think with all our friends together, here is the perfect opportunity to do this. Actually it's kind of a spur of the moment decision. Tanya, you are a singularly amazing person. Note that I said "person" and not just "woman." You are the most giving, tender, witty, engaging, outgoing, and thoughtful person I have ever known." I pause a moment and smile at her as I take her hand. Tanya's eyes grow and her other hands clasps her chest. I'm thinking right about now that she has an idea of what I'm about to do. Just before the words leave my mouth, I glance at Bella. Her eyebrows are drawn together and her mouth is hanging open. I feel a tug on my hand and look back at Tanya.

"Tanya, I was wondering if maybe you would do me the honor of…."

"HEY YA'LL, WHERE'S MY FIANCEE?" Jacob shouts from the front door and strolls into the room.

"Fiancee!" I shout, looking at Bella. The table lets out collective gasps and Bella stands and grabs Jacob by the arm and drags him out of the room and over to the backyard slamming the door behind her. I thought that she didn't agree to him. Everyone's looking around at the sliding door leading to the backyard. Then suddenly they all rise and walk over the windows trying not to be seen.

"You guys, stop eavesdropping. This is her issue and I'm sure that she's setting him straight right now," I admonish, walking over to the door myself.

"What do you mean setting him straight, did you know about this? Rose asks, jutting her hip to the side as she crosses her arms.

"She mentioned something in the living room before dinner. I didn't get all the details, let them work it out," I say. My gaze is fixed over to where Bella is throwing her arms up in the air. Her face is a soft shade of pink and I can tell that her eyes are brimming with tears. I look down at the floor and my need to run to her side is overwhelming.

She turns and walks back to the door and everyone runs back to their seats. I stay standing just beyond the door as she slides it open and then slams it to a following Jake. She runs past me and I can see the tears streaming down her face. I reach my hand out to her, but she's already gone.

"Bella wait…" I say but she turns the corner and heads upstairs. Immediately both Rose and Alice shove their chairs back and head in her direction. Jake opens the door and rushes me.

"What did you say to her, huh?" He stops an inch away from my face and I have to take a step back for some distance.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to her. I didn't even know about your little proposal up until thirty minutes ago." I glare at him and I can feel my arm being pulled back.

"What were you going to say to me Edward?" Tanya asks smiling, totally oblivious to what's going on around her.

"Tanya, what!" I ask stunned. How can she think about herself at a time like this?

"Well what were you going to say?" she asks again, shaking her head slightly back and forth. Just as I'm about to answer her Alice comes down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Edward, she's asking for you," Alice says with a small smile.

"Why the hell is she asking for you, I'm her boyfriend. She should be asking for me! She should be talking to me about our problems, not him," he shouts, pointing a finger at me and starts walking towards the stairs, but not before Emmett gets in front of him.

"Because he is her best friend and it would do you good to remember that." Emmett, ever the protective friend. He can have my back any day and does.

"Look Jake, I'll go talk to her and see if I can sort this all out. See what's going on. But I think that it's best if you take off for now. Let the whole thing cool down. You can't talk to her if you're upset and yelling at her. I'll make sure she calls you ok?" I say as I walk through the kitchen, around the corner and up the stairs.

I take the stairs two at a time and make my way over to Alice's bedroom. Now I've known Jacob for a while and he and I are somewhat friends, but he's never been buddy-buddy with me. If he hurt Bella, I would take her side every time. Bella and her feelings come before Jake. There is no bro-before-hoe with him, sure we've played some basketball here and there, hung out a pub together. But it was only to see what kind of guy was good enough for my best friend. I've guided her along for the last three years with her relationship, helping her decide what she thinks is best, but always leaving the ultimate decision up to her.

I knock gently on the door and push it the rest of the way open. She's lying on her stomach on Alice's bed. Rose passes me on the way out, winking at me. I walk over to the side of the bed and sit on the floor with my back against the side of the bed. I say nothing, letting her calm down and get herself together. I listen to her sniffles and small coughs. After a few minutes of sitting and not talking, we hear an engine rev and tires spin out of the driveway. I'm glad Jacob took my advice and left. He wouldn't be able to fix any problems right now, only exacerbate them. I just need to find out what those problems are.

I feel the bed move and turn around to see what Bella's doing. She sits up and pulls her legs into her chest and rests her chin on her knees. I rest my right arm on the bed and my chin on my arm as I smile up at her.

"Hey you, what happened? You want to talk about it? You seem pretty upset," I say, squinting my eyes at her. She sniffles a little more and wipes her nose in her sleeve as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I-I….I just told him that I don't want to marry him. He d-didn't understand why I was saying this. Thought that I was…being a stuck up bitch," she says as more tears fall down her cheek. I rise up off the floor and over to her on the bed. I pull her into me and she starts to cry a little more.

"Shhhh…sweet Bella, it's going to be ok," I say, stroking her hair. Her sobs weaken and she stills.

"Is that all that happen, sweetheart?" I ask, kissing the top of her head. I nuzzle her hair with my nose and catch a sweet vanilla fragrance. I furrow my eyebrows with the unexpected feelings of familiarity.

"Well, I just told him that he shouldn't have barged in here and announced that I was his fiancée. I told him what you said to me because I think that you're right. I need someone who treats me with respect, treats me like a queen. Someone to love me and listen to me when I need them the most," she says, reaching over the bed and grabbing the tissue on the nightstand. She's right, I did say that, but I didn't mean for it to cause her to break up with him.

Or did I?… I'm not sure.

"I thought that he was what I wanted… I've wanted him to propose to me for so long and I've wanted our relationship to thrive and be exciting. Instead, it's always been like a rollercoaster ride, up and down. There's no excitement, no burn, no…spark!"

Then out of nowhere she jumps out of the bed and covers her mouth with her hands.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouts. "You were going to propose, weren't you! Oh Edward I'm so sorry I ruined your moment. She hates me enough as it is, and now I ruined her proposal!" she whines. I smile and pat the bed beside me, inviting her to sit down. She sits beside me and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"No worries Bella, I'll think of some other way. Probably should be more romantic anyways," I say chuckling. We sit there for a few minutes in silence.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," I say pulling her to me.

"Do you feel about Tanya all the things you described to me? About marrying someone special I mean?"

"Oh ummm…." she had me there, why didn't I think about my own advice when it came to my relationship?I'm not so sure anymore. I sit for a minute mulling over her question in my head. Maybe I was jumping into this marriage thing too fast. I thought that I thought this through. I'm suddenly really confused and unsure.

"What should I say to him? Should I call him? Is he mad at me? I know he is because he won't want to talk to me ever again. He even told me that he bought the ring off a friend…" she continues talking, on and on she goes. I should be listening but somehow I'm lost in my own train of thought.

Then it hits me…

I almost proposed to Tanya!

I almost asked her to be my wife!

Shit…what was I thinking!

Bella's right, I didn't think of Tanya the way I described to Bella. I don't treat Tanya like a queen, I probably should listen to her more than I do but she always seems to complain all the time. Sure I respect her but as a friend, but can I really see myself being with her for the rest of my life?

No…not at all.

I'm pulled out of my musing when Bella wraps her arms around my neck and holds me close.

"Thank you so much for listening. I just needed my best friend to talk to and bounce my feeling off of. I know I ramble and may not make sense anymore, but just thanks…for listening," she says pulling back from me. I stare into her eyes and gently brush the back of my fingers against her cheek.

"You're welcome Bella," I say in a soft whisper and I kiss her forehead.

"Well I'm going to go back downstairs, I don't want everyone worrying about me and they're probably hungry. I hope that they just continued eating….." I cut off her rant with my fingers to her lips, I stare at them for a while and our breathing picks up.

Stop…she's your best friend, what are you thinking? But something in the back of my mind is familiar with her proximity. About her soft lips against my fingers, the way her cheek felt against the back of my hand.

"Edward!" I hear Tanya coming up the stairs and both Bella and I bolt upright off of the bed.

"Yeah I'm here," I say, walking over to the door with Bella still seated on the bed staring at the duvet cover. Tanya pushes the door open and pokes her head in.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go, I guess," she says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh uh ok…well I'll talk to you later then," I reply, slipping my hands in my back pocket. Tanya looks at me dumbfounded.

"Yeah well you drove so that means we both need to leave…"she says rudely. I turn to look over at Bella and she's smiling softly. I look back to Tanya and stare at her face and posture. Have I been delusional this whole time, how did I ever trick my mind into thinking that she was giving, tender, witty, engaging, outgoing, and a thoughtful person?

I nod my head at her and tell her that I'll be down in a few minutes. She walks over to me and kisses me on the mouth and trots out the door and back downstairs, but not before I can hear her mumble 'finally'. I turn back around to Bella and she's already walking towards me.

"Go ahead, I'll be ok," she assures me as she walks out the door.

**AN: Thanks to those of you who review. I totally appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Ok so if you could put the boxes here in this room, I'll take everything out and set it up. Sound good?" I say to Edward as he stops on the stairs to rest while holding one of my bedroom boxes.

"Yeah Bella, that's the easy part. I didn't think that you had this much stuff," Edward says climbing the last couple of steps and into my new room. Today's the day that I'm moving in with Edward. I think both of our lives have definitely changed since the barbeque.

It's been three weeks since I told Jake that I didn't want to be with him. I cringe every time I recount the events of that night…

"_HEY YA'LL, WHERE'S MY FIANCEE?" Jacob shouted from the front door and strolled into the room. _

"_Fiancee!" Edward shouts. I quickly grab Jake by the arm and drag him outside into the backyard, leaving my stunned friends behind. We walk into the middle of the yard and I turn to face him…._

"_Jake what were you thinking…announcing that in front of everyone?" I ask with my hands on my hips._

"_You didn't tell them? Why not? This is supposed to be a happy time for us, and you don't even bother to say something?" he says in a loud voice. I huff out a breath and turn my back on him. I have to tell him now. I have to tell him that I'm not going to marry him. This is going to suck but it needs to be done, and I particularly didn't want to do it here in front of our friends. I take a deep breath and turn back around._

"_Look Jake, I've been doing some thinking and I don't think that you and I are on the same page, sure your changing little things, like night school and whatever, but I'm just not on the same path as you," I say, as nice as possible. He just stares at me and narrows his eyes at mine._

"_What I mean to say Jake is that I want someone who's going to be there for me, not just hang around for an hour then take off with his friends. I feel like I don't matter much to you. I think…." He cuts me off and steps closer to me, almost an inch from my nose as to where I need to take a step back._

"_I don't do that," he says, drawing out his words. I push back from him and cross my arms._

"_You did it when you proposed Jake, don't you remember? Paul called seconds after you asked me, then you just left." I shrug my shoulders._

"_Who've you been talking to huh? Was it Rose? Alice? Or was it Edward? You don't know what you're saying, they tell you things and put ideas in your head about me!" he rambles. _

"_Jake just stop, Rose and Alice didn't say anything to me, they didn't even know. I've been feeling like this for a while now. Not just since you proposed," I stated._

"_Then it was Edward. I know he doesn't like me that much, he just tolerates me. What did he say to you?" I throw my hands up in the air and turn my back to him again. I'm mad now, I am seriously angry at how blind Jake really is. _

_I turn back to him and tell him how I'm really feeling… "Jake, you don't respect me, you don't appreciate me. You think our relationship is just some sort of game...you never take me seriously. When we have problems, you just brush them under the rug. I'm not the only one that see's it. Charlie knows it but he just lets me handle it on my own and I see now that I've handled it like shit! And leave Edward out of it!" I stare at him with the shoulders square and a glare on my face. He's quiet for a moment and then he smiles._

"_You really are a snobby bitch you know that! You're so ungrateful, after everything that I've done for you and sacrificed for you…" he continues to talk but I cut him off._

"_Everything you sacrificed for me? Really Jake, you're delusional. I'm not dealing with this anymore, I'm leaving," I say storming past him and back to the house. I can't help but be emotional at the lies he said. Small tears escape my eyes and tumble down my cheek…._

"Hey you want to go grab something to eat tonight together, maybe Thai food?" I ask Edward, as he sets the last of my boxes on the floor.

"Well, I'm going to have to check my schedule, but uh…" he says to me while rubbing his chin. I giggle and punch him in the arm. Just as I do he turns and grabs me around the waist and throws me on the bed. He starts to tickle me on my sides and I put all my strength into my fists to try and fight him off. But in the end, I lose to the point of barely breathing.

"Edward…stop," I huff out.

"Stop, I can't breathe," I say, taking a deep breath. He stops but is still resting all his weight on me. He is literally lying on top of me. I'm panting for air and he just lies on me! I bring my hands up and over my face. I move two of my fingers a little and take a peek at him. He has this look on his face that makes me stop laughing. He's staring at my mouth and my hair. I'm not sure whether or not he knows I'm peeking through my fingers but I'm sure that if he _did_ know, he wouldn't be staring.

A few silent seconds pass and I grunt for some distraction.

"Oh yeah I guess I should get off you hey?" he says climbing off me. When I take my hands away from my face I see him standing at the end of the bed with his hand stretched out to me as he smiles.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you," he says, as I place my hand in his and he helps me up as he makes grunting noises.

"OH, MY BACK!" he shouts. "Geez Bella, maybe you should start eating salad and forget Thai," he says, leaning over resting his hands on his knees. I stand in front of him with my hands on my hips and my head cocked to the side.

"Really Edward, you're a real comedian," I say, tapping my toe.

"Are we going or what?" I ask. He straightens out slowly and shakes his head walking past me and out of my room. More like hobbling past me.

"You're such a dork you know that?" I say laughing, as I follow behind him.

"Takes one to know one," he says giggling, as he slowly walks down the stairs taking one stair at a time. I roll my eyes and pass him.

*XXX*

"So what did Tanya say?" I ask, while stuffing my mouth full of Pad Thai noodles. He finishes his bite and shrugs his shoulders as he wipes his mouth with a napkin, while holding out his finger to me -silently asking me to wait- and takes a drink of his water.

"She's mad sure, but it's not her call. I told her that she has nothing to worry about and she told me to get lost, that I know where she is when I'm ready for a sure thing," he says, moving the food around on his plate. I feel bad for just a second, imposing myself into his house all the while knowing that he has a girlfriend. But I'm his best friend. I sigh and set my fork down.

"So what, you're not together anymore?" I ask, leaning over the table. My voice may have sounded a little high with excitement but hopefully he didn't notice.

"Don't sound so happy Bells," he says, smiling.

"Ahh….well I… didn't…"

"Don't worry about it, I get it. I do. She wasn't the most accepting person out of our friends towards the relationship you and I have together," he says, reaching his hand over the table and rests it on top of mine. I stare at our joined hands and I'm about to fold my hand into his when I hear a high pitched noise.

"What…the…hell?" Tanya saunters up to our table, grabbing a chair along the way from the table beside us and sits down.

"So you two now a couple? You ditch me and go for…sorry what's your name again?" She totally knows my name the stupid cow, I'm about to say something totally inappropriate, when Edward cuts me off and stands.

"Tanya, you know her name, and I think you should leave. You shouldn't make this any harder for yourself," he says, blocking my view of the she devil by standing in front of me. It's as if he's protecting me from her. Then it hits me, Edward is everything that I could ever imagine. Not only is he my best friend, but he…he…I don't even know how to put it into words.

I told myself a few weeks ago that it's not possible, there couldn't be anything between us, he was with Tanya, and I was with Jake. But then he said all those nice sweet things to me in Alice's room and he totally freaked out when I told him Jake proposed. I'm also not sure but I think that he broke it off with Tanya because of me. But didn't I break them up by moving in? I'm so confused. I'm brought out of my musing when Tanya points her finger at me over Edward's arm.

"You better not be screwing him, he deserves someone who can handle him and give him what he needs. You wouldn't even know what to do with him? I bet you can't even get him up!"

"Alright that's enough! Get out! Now!" Edward shouts at her, turning her around and pulling her towards the exit.

I'm not sure what I should do, just sit here and wait for him to come back or flee to the bathroom. He's probably out there right now talking to her, telling her that she shouldn't have said that to me. Then he's going to realize that she's probably right and well…I don't want to think about that. And I definitely don't want to be here when he comes back with her in tow.

I'm thinking that I should make a run for it with all the people staring towards our table, and when I say run, I mean out the back door. So I grab the wine glass throwing the wine down my throat as I grab my purse and walk swiftly towards the back of the restaurant. I throw open the back door and look both ways in the alley. I see a cab sitting at the entrance, so I jog over and make my silent way home.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

** EPOV**

"Look Tanya, you shouldn't have said that! What's wrong with you?" I ask, dragging her out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh come on Edward, you can't be serious! Bella? Did I do something wrong to make you act this way?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Look there's nothing going on. You know the type of relationship that she and I have. I'm not going to just give her up because you don't like her or get along with her," I tell her, peering back into the restaurant. I can't really see in due to the fact that the windows are one way. I feel Tanya's hands run up my chest and neck. I quickly grab her wrists and pull them off of me.

"No, Tanya," I tell her, stepping back.

"What happened to us, baby? Where did we go wrong?" She pouts. "We were happy, we loved each other and we were moving forward onto the next stage of our lives but then something happened!" she exclaims.

Yeah, something happened alright. I realized that at the barbeque, after I left to go be with Bella upstairs in Alice's room, Tanya was downstairs saying the most horrible things about Bella. How she cheated on Jake and was just using him all these years as a sugar daddy. I laughed when my friends told me that.

That's when I knew right there and then, that I couldn't be with Tanya any longer. I mean Jake, a sugar daddy? Yeah I don't think so. I mean come on… a sugar daddy has to be at _least_ fifteen to twenty years older than the woman, and have money, which Jake did not. How can Tanya be so dumb and so mean? I just can't see someone like that in my life, in my future.

How did I not see this before? I said all those nice things about her to our friends, but was I seriously delusional? I didn't love Tanya; she always expressed her love for me, but if I think back, not once did I say it to her. Also, holding Bella in my arms that night brought out these feelings in me that I didn't know were there.

I feel like I need to take away her pain and make it stop. I wanted to shield her and protect her. Not just from Jake and Tanya, but from the world. Smelling her hair brought up the dream I had and made me think that _she _may be what I'm missing in life. Every time I'm with her, everything falls into place. Like the missing puzzle piece. I can't tell if it's because she's my best friend or if we're destined for each other.

"Tanya, I'm really sorry that I may have hurt you. It's just not going to work out. I'm sorry for ever leading you on and I'm sorry for not realizing my feelings about us sooner. I thought I could try and make it work, you and I together, but I think that I always knew somewhere deep down that it was never meant to be. I know that this sounds cliché, but it's not you, it's me," I say, turning back and opening the restaurant door.

"Screw you!" she yells back. I turn my head back and chuckle.

"Ok maybe it _is_ you!" With that, I walk back into the restaurant and over to my table.

I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I really needed to say that to Tanya, and I also feel lighter now that I've decided to sort out my feeling towards Bella. I can't put my finger on it, but ever since that dream, I see her in a different light. The dream had nothing to do with her, but I feel as though they're one and the same. When I look back throughout the years, Bella has been the one staple in my life. I can't really remember a story that she wasn't involved in. She was always there for me and I was always there for her. I can't believe I didn't see this before. A smile lifts my face and I move a little faster to get back to her.

I turn the corner to my table and Bella's gone. Hmmm… maybe she's in the bathroom. I sit down and take a drink of my water and finish the last couple of bites of my dinner before Tanya came to the table. It's been about five minutes now and still no Bella. I notice that her jacket and purse are gone. I look around the restaurant towards the bathrooms and see some women coming out, but no Bella.

"Excuse me sir, are you all done with your dinner?" the server asks.

I turn my head back and pick up my plate, passing to the server. "Yeah thanks. Hey, do you happen to know what happened to the woman that I was dining with?" I ask.

"Uh…I believe that she was seen leaving out the back door sir. Should I get your bill?" he asks.

"What? Yes please." I say with a firm voice. Why would she just leave like that? Why wouldn't she wait for me? Did something happen that I don't know about? I walk over to the maitre d' desk to pay the bill and ask him if he knows why she left. He simply tells me that when I left the restaurant with the blonde woman, Bella sat there for a couple of minutes then just took off. He wasn't sure if he should have stopped her or not. So he went after her to see if she needed help or something but as he opened the back door, she was stepping into a taxi.

I thanked him, paid the bill and left for my car.

I pull out of the parking lot and drive towards my place. Well mine and Bella's place. I turn on the radio and hear Bella's favorite artist, Adele.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want…_

Is this some sort of sign, that all my feelings are real? That I should take a chance with Bella? Well, it would be the biggest chance in the world. If we did this, became more, it could be amazing. But if we did this and it turned sour, could we still be friends? Could we go back to the way it is now? I really don't see how it wouldn't work. It has to.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine…_

Holy shit….You've got to be kidding me! It's like Adele is speaking to me through the car radio.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts…_

I press on the accelerator just a little more…

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go…_

I pull into the driveway and see that all the lights are off in the house. I race to the front door and unlock it. I push the door open and step inside.

The house is silent. I set my keys down and take off my jacket dropping it onto the couch as I make my way upstairs.

The revelation of what's about to happen is monumental. I feel it in my gut that this is right. It has to be. There's no turning back. I reach her door and see that it's not shut completely. I wait a little bit just outside her door, to gather my courage. I'm almost positive I've never been this bold before, well if you count teaching first graders then yeah, sure.

I hear soft sniffles and make the decision to push her door open. I don't knock, I don't speak. I push the door fully open and gaze into the room. The moonlight from the window is shining down on the bed, illuminating Bella's perfect, pale skin. She hears the door creak open and sits up while holding the sheets to her body. I can see the dried tear tracks and the new ones. I take two strides over to her as she rises up on her haunches and we both embrace. We just sit there in her bed and hold each other for a minute. She pulls back out of my arms and cups my face in her hands. She searches my face as I search hers. I see a small smile appear and she slowly brings her face closer to mine.

As soon as our lips touch, the most compelling sensation pushes me forward and I scoop her up once again into my arms as she wraps her legs around me. Our kiss deepens and I bring my hands to her sides rubbing just under her breasts. I hear her breathy moans as she flexes her thighs against my waist.

I drive forward, pulling her back and forth to create the friction that I so desperately need. She senses it and rocks back and forth with me. I remove my hands from her side and slide off the silk robe that's tied to her.

Here she sits before me in nothing more than a thin camisole. We both stop moving for a second and stare at each other as our breaths are heavy and our hearts pounding. I look back and forth in her eyes and see nothing but certainty.

"Are you sure?" I whisper, stroking her cheek.

"Never more," she says, closing her eyes, leaning her cheek into my hand. With those two words, I knew there was no turning back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I lazily roll over towards Bella to face her and smile at her sleeping form. She looks so peaceful and serene when she's sleeping. Then again, after what happened last night, I can understand if she's tired. I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling thinking about last night. Our lives have changed in a dramatic way. Not only are we best friends, but I guess you could say we're something more now. I know how I feel about her, deep down in my heart. I know that my feelings are strong and real. I don't know how I didn't see it before, or even feel it before. Have I always been that dense? I smile at that thought and replay the night before in my head.

I knew as soon as I entered her room and saw her in bed that there was no going back. Then she sat up and looked at me. As soon as our eyes connected, it was as if the stars of fate aligned, bringing us together. When I asked her if she was sure, staring into her eyes as her legs were wrapped tight around me, she flexed her thighs, smiled, closed her eyes and said those two words that pushed me forward.

"_Never more."_

That was all I needed to hear as I brought her mouth to mine kissing her chastely on the lips. Our kiss started to turn hotter and she opened her mouth as I slipped my tongue in and slowly, languidly caressed her tongue with mine.

I pushed her back and gently placed her on the bed with her legs still wrapped around me. I brought my hands back to her legs and pulled them free, her legs falling to either side of me. Once again, she rocked into me and I did the same. I pulled her camisole off and threw it somewhere behind me. She pulled my shirt off and threw it behind her, landing on the headboard. She giggled and bit her lip. I groaned and buried my face into her neck as I placed my hands under her smooth silky thighs pulling her legs up to my waist. I continued to nibble her neck as she continued to push into my cock. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to have her. I need to feel myself inside of her, fulfilling the emotional with the physical.

"_Edward, please. I need you. I can't tell you how long…."_

Her sentence was cut off with my mouth on hers. When I heard that she needed me, I couldn't help it. I kissed her hard and thorough. I skimmed my hands down her body till they reached the scrap of lace she was wearing, tearing them off of her. She unbuckled my belt, yanking it through the loops and sending it through the air, landing with a bang on the dresser.

"_Oops!"_ she said, smiling.

I felt the button on my jeans pop and the teeth of my zipper trail down. She pushed my jeans and boxers at the same time down over my butt and I kick them off the rest of the way.

So here we are, both naked as the day we were born and feeling even more comfortable than if we were clothed.

"_Bella, there are so many things that I want to say. So many things that I want to tell you… I…"_

"_Shhhh, don't say anything. We can talk in the morning. Let's just enjoy this here and now." _

She lay under me grinning and my face mirrored hers, a woman after my own heart. She doesn't want to talk about feelings in bed. Could I get any luckier?

"_Yes you can, if you stop talking…"_ she giggled.

Did I say that out loud? She laughs again.

"_Yes you did, come here._" With those words, she pulls my face to hers for a kiss as she spreads her legs wider, ready for me.

I push into her slowly and warmth surrounds me. I see stars in front of my eyes and I haven't even reached my climax. I feel her moaning and clawing at my back pulling me to her as she took me more deeply into her over and over again. Our thrusts are getting faster and I caress her breasts that are staring provocatively at me, bouncing up and down at my thrusts.

"_Edward, I'm…oh gosh...I can't…I…"_ she moans as she arches off the bed, pushing her breasts into my face. I suck on her pert nipple as she rocks her pelvis into mine. The slowing movements of her climax force her to grind hard, bringing me to mine. The stars I saw before are nothing to the fireworks that I see now. Those feelings deep down in my heart have been brought to life and I feel as though my heart has come full circle and I'm now complete.

We lay there panting, sweating, without even entertaining the idea of moving. I feel her squeezing her walls together giving my dick one last hug.

"_Uh Bella, did you just hug my dick?"_ I asked, as she lets out a loud laugh.

"_Sorry, I thought it could use one," s_he giggles. I smile and tell her it's ok, that I liked it. I kiss her forehead, her cheeks; eyelids, her chin and nose, then I kiss her sweetly on her supple, swollen lips. We both smile into the kiss and I slowly pull back and out of her. I walk to the bathroom and grab a hand towel and toss it to her on the bed. She grabs it looks at me smiling. I shrug my shoulders and grin.

"_I know you don't like mess,"_ I say, walking back and turning the shower on. I turn around and see her with the towel between her legs hobbling to the bathroom and into the shower that I just turned on. I take the towel from her and drop it in the sink. I turn back to her and she has the door open, inviting me in.

"_Thought you'd never ask!" _I say, stepping in and closing the door behind me. We both wash ourselves silently and hold each other under the multiple shower heads coming out of the wall. No words need to be said, no special gestures need to be made. Bella and I are simple together and that's how we like it.

xXx

"Good morning." I roll back over, facing Bella and lean into her taking a kiss from her. She doesn't pull back and even smiles.

"What!" she says, with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you didn't pull away, you know with the morning breath thing and all. I know you don't like that." She leans back and smiles, showing her white teeth.

"I don't know, I just didn't care." I sit up on my elbows and look over at her.

"Bella, last night was amazing, and I want you to know that I meant it. I feel strongly for you and I care about you and…why do I sound like such a pussy?" I say, shaking my head as Bella laughs beside me. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek whispering in my ear… "You're going to be late for school."

I smile at her and pull her covers off of her and attack her body.

"School can wait 10 minutes, I, on the other hand can't."

xXx

"Tag. The last word of the spelling test is Tag." I look up at the clock and see that it's almost recess. Thank heavens, I really need to call Bella and see if she's ok about what happened last night. We didn't talk much this morning. I mean how can I when she's naked in bed beside me, rubbing one foot up and the other down as she kisses me and whispers in my ear. I would be an idiot not to do something about that.

"Mr. Cullen? Jeremy keeps pulling my hair."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are I can feel you!"

"You're such a tattle tale!"

"Kids! Stop arguing, Jeremy; please take a seat at the end of the row. Now I want everyone to please place your spelling test at the top right hand corner of your desk and Madison, could you collect them please?" I walk over to my desk to retrieve my red pen. Madison collects all the tests and I shuffle them up and hand them back out to the students, each with someone else's test. Just as I'm about to write out the first word, I see Isaiah's hand shoot up in the air.

"Yes, Isaiah?"

"Ummm….I have to pee." I smile and sigh.

"Can it wait a minute?" I ask. His eyebrows come together and his hands reach beneath the desk.

"Never mind, come hand me the test you have and sign your name out. Hurry up," I say with a chuckle. Isaiah hops over to me and hands me the paper and darts out the door. I roll my eyes and begin to spell out the first word on the test as I walk over and sign Isaiah out to the bathroom.

I walk back to my desk and perch on the edge of it.

"Map, M-A-P." I lean down and put a check mark beside the word and continue on.

"Rat, R-A-T." I place another check mark on the test and smile, thinking about Bella.

"Bella…." The kids stop for a second and look at me. I snort and smile, showing teeth.

"Mr. Cullen, that's not on the test!" Jamie says.

"I know, sorry." I shrug my shoulders chuckle.

Man I've got it bad…..

xXx

Over the next few weeks, Bella and I have been inseparable; we eat out together whenever possible, or just stay at home whenever we feel like we want to just hang out. That's the one thing about her that I absolutely love. I don't need to pretend I'm someone I'm not. She'll take me any way I am. With Tanya, she needed to know on a weekly basis the status of our relationship. I see that now I was so stifled with her. I can't believe I didn't see it before.

Bella has finished her schooling and is looking for a job. She's been to publishing houses, magazines, newspapers, even book stores. I'm happy with whatever she chooses. I have more than enough saved, which leads me to my next big step in life.

I know it's not too soon to ask her to marry me. We've been best friends our whole lives, we know each other inside and out and I couldn't imagine waiting any longer.

"I haven't even told her I love her. What's the matter with me?" I ask myself, walking out of the grocery store. I reach into my back pocket for my cell phone, dialing Bella's number.

"Hello there handsome…" I smile into the phone.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? I mean on a date. There's something that I want to talk to you about." I step into my car and shut the door.

"Well that depends, did get my coffee flavored Hagen Daz?"

"Of course I did, you know you're craving weird things, coffee flavor ice cream and bananas? Is there something that you're not telling me?" I ask laughing.

She chuckles and says, "Well you know me, I'm weird! Ummm…yes, let's go out tonight"

"Ok I'll be home in 15 minutes, see you then." I hang up and pull out of the parking lot.

I think about all the ways to tell her that I'm incredibly, absolutely, definitely in love with her. I know that she doesn't like grand gestures-which a simple I love you will do. But that doesn't seem like enough to me. She needs to know how much I feel for her, how much I need her and that I love her.

I come up to the intersection and the light is red. I come to a stop as I punch the button on the radio. I recognize the song instantly; it's one of Bella's favorites 'Don't you remember' by none other than her favorite artist, Adele.

_When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any seams,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,_

This song is kind of sad, yet I can totally understand why she's so addicted to this song.

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

I remember when I walked into the kitchen from coming home from work and seeing her singing this song into a spatula. I coughed as she spun around chasing me around the living room.

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_  
_I often think about where I went wrong,_  
_The more I do, the less I know,_

I wonder what happened in Adele's life in which she created this song. It's so packed full of emotions.

_But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,_

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
_I kept my distance so you would be free,_  
_And hope that you find the missing piece,_  
_To bring you back to me,_

I think back to a time when she was in her room, putting her laundry away with her ear buds in, I know that she was listening to this song because tears were rolling down her cheeks. I walked over and asked if she was ok and she said that it inspired in her a particular chapter in her story that she decided to write. She wiped her tears away and told me she was fine.

_Why don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

I think about Bella and hit my Blue-tooth button that allows me to call hands free. The ringing of the phone comes through the speakers.

"Couldn't wait to talk to me?" I smile hearing her voice.

The light turns green, I accelerate through the intersection. I look to my left and see that someone is about to run a red light.

My eyes go wide and there's nothing that I can do.

It happens so fast. My car is hit hard and it rolls through the intersection, hitting other cars as it goes.

Glass is shattering…

Metal is warping…

Horns are honking…

Someone is screaming…

My head is pounding…

The last thing I hear before I succumb to the dark is the last lines of the song…

_When will I see you again?_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I ask, into the phone.

_When will I see you again?_

I hear the last line of one of my favorite songs.

"Edward?" I ask again. Then the line goes dead. Hmmm….I didn't think anything of it as slipped on some black dress slacks and a cream cable knit sweater. Edward said he would be here in fifteen minutes, but he was probably calling to tell me he's going to be late. I can't believe he asked me out, which was weird in itself. Since when do Edward and I go on dates? It was never formal dates, just hangouts really.

I finish putting my hair up in a ponytail and start to apply a little makeup. Once I finish that, I slip my heels on as I glance up at the clock on the dresser. It's almost 6pm and I scramble into the living room for my purse. He's going to be here any minute. I walk into the hallway and grab my long jacket and slip it on while I check my lipstick in the mirror that hangs over the small table by the door. Once everything is in order I start to pace, glancing at my watch every few minutes. I'm nervous about this date if I'm being honest with myself. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I'm a week late for my period and I didn't want to find out without him here with me. So I'm thinking that after the date he and I can find out together once we get home. I don't know how he's going to react to this news but I know that I'm going to be happy. I'm sure that I'm just making a big deal about it. He'll be ecstatic, he has to be, I'm having his baby…I think. I haven't told anyone else about it, not even Alice.

"Where are you?" I ask myself. Just as I reach into my purse to call him, my cell phone lights up.

"Bella?" I can hear the nervousness in her voice and right then and there I know something's wrong.

"Bella? Honey, there's been an accident." My hand starts to shake and I slide down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"What do you mean accident? Is Edward ok?" I ask, pulling my knees to my chest. I hear some sniffles and a car door shut.

"I'm right outside Bella, I'm here to pick you up and take you to the hospital." The phone drops to the floor and I scramble to my feet and throw open the door. There stands Esme with puffy eyes and a red nose. She walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. I hold her for a couple of seconds then pull back.

"Esme, how bad is it?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Carlisle called and said that he's not waking up, and his injuries are so bad that he's almost unrecognizable. Someone ran a red light and he was hit driving through the intersection, and as his vehicle rolled it was hit multiple times by other cars that got caught up in the intersection, OH Bella!" She collapses into my arms and I hold her tightly. Just then Emmett's truck skids into the driveway, he and Rose jump out and run over to us.

"Hey Bells, I was following mom to the hospital when I saw her take a detour to your place. I kind of knew the state that she was in. I told her not to drive but she just wanted to get to Edward. I'm going to take her. She's in no condition to drive.

My own tears are falling as Emmett slowly takes Esme over to his truck and places her in the passenger seat. Rose puts her arm around me and guides me to Esme's Mercedes.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you." This is all happening too fast; I'm having a hard time computing all the information. He was just on the phone with me. We were supposed to go on a date. I was going to tell him that I may be pregnant with his child.

Then it hits me and I suddenly feel very nauseous.

"Rose, I need you to pull over, I think I'm going to puke." She pulls to the side of the road and I jump out and fall to the grass, emptying the contents of my stomach. I feel her warm hand caressing my back and then she hands me bottled water and some tissue.

"Are you ok honey?" she asks. I cough as I spit saliva out of my mouth. I take a second to regroup and drink a little water. I wipe my nose with the tissue and stand with Rose grabbing onto my arm.

"Yeah thanks. I'll be fine, can we just go?" I ask. Rose nods her head and slips into the driver seat. I rest my head on the head rest and close my eyes. Tears continue to stream down my face and I feel Rose's hand on my hand.

"It's going to be ok." I smile and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

We pull up to the entrance of the hospital and I can see Emmett's truck parked halfway on the curb. Rose pulls up behind him and slips Carlisle's hospital parking pass on the dashboard. Both of us get out and head inside to the emergency ward.

I see Esme sitting in a chair hugging Carlisle as she sobs into his lab coat; which I noticed was spotted with blood. My breathing hitches and run over to where they are.

"What's going on? Where is he?" I shout. Emmett grabs me and puts his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I try to fight him off but he's just too strong. I look to Carlisle and see his eyes are red and puffy as well.

"No...no…this isn't happening. I need to see him, where IS HE?" I yell. Emmett holds me tighter and whispers in my ear.

"Shhh…Bella, there's nothing that we can do. They did the best they can." I look up at him through my tears in confusion.

"What? What are you saying?" I ask. I shake my head from side to side feeling sick again. Carlisle comes over now and puts his hand on my back. Emmett slowly releases me but stands right behind me.

"Bella, he was hit from all sides. The front end of his SUV is completely pushed in and the roof is gone. The police say that his vehicle rolled at least eight times. When he was brought in, he wasn't breathing, they intubated him and he's being kept alive that way. His damages are…well…I haven't seen anything like them in my thirty years as a doctor." I cry harder hearing all this information. I can see the accident play out in my head as he describes it and I run to the nearest garbage and puke again. Rose is rubbing my back and I shrug her off. I'm not the one that needs comforting; he's lying in a hospital bed somewhere in the building. I stand and slowly turn, as I do I see Esme, the strongest, caring woman I know sitting back in a chair with her head in her hands as her shoulder's shake with Carlisle by her side. I see Emmett's arm around Rosalie's, both of them with tears in their eyes. My breathing comes out in gasps when I see Alice and Jasper running down the hall towards us.

"I want to see my son Carlisle. I want to see him now." Esme stands and walks over to the nurse's station. Carlisle follows her and holds her back.

"Esme, no, you can't." He turns her back to the chairs as she falls to the floor and weeps. Rose, Alice, Jasper and even Emmett rush over to her and try to help in some way, with tissues, offers for water or food, somewhere to lie down. I slowly turn around in a daze, feeling like I'm not even in my own body and walk down the hall where the beds are; I peek through the curtains of each one. One is a child sleeping; the other is an old woman with her husband by her side holding her hand as the church Chaplin reads out of the bible. More tears spring to my eyes as I continue to the next bed. I hesitate before I push the curtain aside. I see the blood covered gauze and empty needle and tube packages on the floor. But what's most notable is the bloody familiar clothes in a bag beside the gurney. My heart drops and my chest feels heavy. I slowly push the curtain aside and there before me is a man I don't recognize.

"Bella?" I jump at his voice and turn around. Carlisle is standing behind me and I fall into his arms.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here. He needs his rest and I didn't want you to see him like this." I sniffle and look up at him.

"What's wrong with him Carlisle? Is he going to make it? What are his injuries?" I ask gasping. He leads me over to the family room and sits me down on the couch.

"Just wait here for a moment while I get the rest of the family. I don't want to have to go over it again and again." He turns to leave and I patiently wait. Minutes later the door opens and everyone streams in, including another doctor. Carlisle closes the door and turns to the doctor and takes a seat.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Watson. I was attending when Edward was brought in and I helped work on him. Now what I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to hear, so if at any time you want me to stop, please just ask." We all nod our heads; the doctor clears his voice and sits down.

"Ok, ummm….when he was brought in, there was a lot of blood loss, and he was covered in it. It was difficult to tell what his injuries were at the time until we could get an x-ray. As we were wheeling him to the room, he coded. That means we lost a pulse…" I can hear Esme silently crying as Carlisle rubs her back.

"So we quickly diverted back to the emergency room, upon arriving there we noticed that his lumbar region was growing, I made a quick incision and blood started to pour out. He had internal bleeding from one of his organs. We were able to stop the bleeding, but we still couldn't get a pulse, so we intubated him and that's how he's breathing now. I felt that it wasn't possible to get an x-ray on him without moving him, so I had the portable x-ray brought in. The x-rays showed several problems that we're still dealing with and are life threatening."

Sobs rack my body and I fall into myself. I feel Alice's arms around me and feel her tears drip into the back of my head. I hear the doctor in a whisper ask if he should continue. I lift my head to look at him and nod.

"Y-yes…please, I'm sorry, go on." Alice helps me back up in the chair and I hold hands with her. This mustn't be easier for her either, being his twin.

"As I was saying, upon further tests and scans, this is what we're looking at. In a car accident, one of the most common injuries suffered by drivers and passengers is a closed head injury, which can range from a mild concussion to a traumatic brain injury. Even when there is no physical sign of trauma, for instance cuts or bruises, the brain is at risk of being jostled inside the skull because of the impact of a car crash, so that bruising and other injuries can result. The scans show that there is some swelling taking place. We've inserted a tube to drain any blood or other fluids.

"Next, the impact of the car accident and the resulting torque on the body of drivers and passengers can cause back injuries such as a sprain, strain, fracture, disc injury, thoracic spine injury, lumbar radiculopathy, and lumbar spine injury.

Well, Edward has suffered from a herniated disk, which means one of the disks in his back has slipped out and he's going to need surgery to fix it. I'm not sure if it can be done, we need to conduct more tests and scans." The doctor bows his head and takes a deep breath. The room is silent except for our cries.

"I'm so sorry. We're truly trying our best. There has also been some road rash. There are parts on his body where the skin has burned off on the road. Mostly on his shoulder and thighs. The driver door was ripped off and I'm not sure if the police mentioned to you Carlisle, but he was thrown a couple feet." A collective gasp can be heard throughout the room and tears start to run.

"Ummm….also, with the amount of trauma that has occurred, his injuries aren't limited to the physical. Especially after serious car accidents involving severe injuries and even loss of life, drivers and passengers may suffer short or long-term psychological injuries such as emotional distress, and may even develop conditions that closely resemble post- traumatic stress disorder or even memory loss. But… we won't know any of that until he wakes…if…he wakes." The doctor rises and slips out of the room leaving us all weak and stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks…

Three weeks since Edward has been in the hospital...

Three weeks of Edward in a coma…

Three weeks since they put him in isolation…

No one can see him…

Upon further testing, tests showed a punctured lung, cracked sternum, hairline fracture to the skull. Along with the herniated disk, his spine was cracked in a couple places and the icing on the black cake was third degree burns on his shoulder, back and thigh. The nurses needed to use a wire brush just to take out the gravel and small rock that was melted into his skin. He's gone from doctor to doctor, having different surgeries being performed on him. I was told that sometimes, the damage is just too much.

I'm simply beyond myself, not knowing what to do, where to go. I lie on the couch feeling simply helpless. I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant, I've missed my period again and I haven't taken a test. I really haven't moved off the couch since the accident. I feel so helpless; I should be doing something, not just sitting here. Alice comes over and we sit together sometimes not talking. We both know that if either one mentions him, we'll both start crying.

I roll over onto my back and glance at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen and see that its eleven forty five in the morning. I huff out a breath and drag myself upstairs into the bathroom. I might as well get it over with. I stand in front of the mirror and take a good look at myself. I've lost weight, I haven't really been eating. I probably should considering the possibility of a baby, but every time I eat I feel sick.

I take a deep breath and bend down under the sink and grab the pink box. I sit on the toilet and allow a tear to fall.

He should be here with me…

He should be holding my hand…

He should be waiting just outside the door…

He should be pacing back and forth…

He should be hugging me when we see the results…

He should be joyfully panicking…

He should be here with me…

I wipe my eyes and open the box. No need to follow the directions, it's pretty self explanatory. I stand and lift the lid of the toilet and pull my pants down. A tear drop falls on my thigh and runs down onto the floor. I pull out the stick, pop the cap off and pee on it, replace the cap and set it on the counter.

I wait…

And wait…

What if it's positive? Is this a time to be joyous and celebrate? I can't seem to find the joy in me when Edward's in that hospital fighting for his life. I wash my hands and walk into the bedroom and flop down on the bed, face first. So many thoughts are going through my head. When can I see him? Hold his hand and talk to him? What am I going to do if he doesn't make it? Will I have to raise this probable baby by myself? If he does make it, will he be a paraplegic? Will he walk?

"God…please let him be physically ok. I need him to be." My brows furrow and I cry into my comforter. After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and I push myself up and walk back to the bathroom and sit on the edge of the bathtub. I reach over and pick up the stick and just hold it in my hands. I close my eyes and turn it around. I wait just a moment and I can feel the small window under my thumb. My knee starts to bounce and I can't wait any longer. I open my eyes and look down.

The widow in the stick indicates that I'm _6 weeks_ pregnant. My hand goes straight to my belly and I start to cry all over again.

XxX

The phone rings and I walk through the kitchen into the living room, spotting my cell phone on the coffee table. I pick it up and look at the screen.

It's Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"Bella, you need get yourself together. I'm coming over to get you. He's awake!"

It takes a second to register what she said, and when it does I drop the phone, not bothering to end the call and sprint upstairs. I change out of my sweat pants and into a pair of jeans and into a navy blue color sweater. I quickly throw my hair in a ponytail and run back downstairs. I grab my phone, wallet, purse and keys and wait by the front door. Ten minutes later I hear the hum of Alice's Audi and lock up the house. Alice waits for me in the car as I hop in; she's already put the car in reverse and is out of the driveway.

I turn to her and smile.

"Tell me, has anyone seen him? Are we allowed to see him? Has Carlisle seen him?" I rattle off questions and Alice smiles at me taking my hand.

"Bella, calm down, we don't have the specifics yet, just that he's woken up. My dad called minutes after it happened. He's been asking for his family. Now that he's awake, he can talk to the doctors. Tell them if and where he's feeling pain." I nod my head as my knee bounces up and down. A smile grows on my face as I continue to bite my nails.

"Dad did say that while his face only has some bruising, his body still looks like an architect's blueprints. So just be prepared."

I nod my head back and forth, listening to every word she says. Internally I can't help but be filled with joy and finally, peace.

He's going to be ok…

He's alive…

He's going to be a dad…

We arrive at the hospital and Alice parks in the doctor's parking area next to Carlisle's car. I glance at Alice and she shrugs her shoulders telling me that Carlisle gave her a pass.

"Sounds good to me, come on, let's go," I say opening the door.

We make our way into the hospital and over to the elevators. We spot Emmett and Rosalie hugging as they wait.

"Hey guys!" I say with enthusiasm. They smile at me and we all hug each other. The elevator dings, announcing its arrival and we pile inside. The elevator stops on the Intensive Care Unit and we make our way down the hallway and see Jasper and Esme sitting in chairs outside of his room, with smiles on their faces, hugging. They see us approach and stand to meet us. Esme comes over to me and puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, he's going to be so happy you're here. He's fully alert. They can't believe it, the doctors can't believe it. They thought that he would've had some brain damage or memory loss. But he remembers everything, driving home, music and then the accident. Come…let's all go see him." She turns around taking Alice's hand as we all walk into the room.

You're really not suppose to have this many people at once but Carlisle pulled some strings. We walk in and Carlisle is at his side pushing a needle into a tube as he laughs. I look to Edward and my heart falls to my feet.

His face is a little bruised, but he's still the most beautiful man alive.

Alive…

He lays in the bed, laughing lightly in response to something Carlisle said. I stand in the back, giving Alice some time with her twin. She hugs him as she cries into his chest. He takes his hand and strokes her hair telling her not to cry, that he's fine now.

My heart smiles at the sound of his voice. And just like everyone else in the room, tears begin to fall on my face as well. After Rose and Emmett have had their turn I'm the only one left to see him.

I've waited patiently behind Carlisle who puts his hand behind his back and takes mine, squeezing it and pulls me to the front of him. My heart beats fast and loud, I'm almost positive everyone around me can hear it.

Edward's eyes look to mine and I smile stepping forward, taking his hand. He looks down to our joined hands and back up to me. But this time, his look is a look of confusion and he looks to Carlisle as his smile fades.

And in that moment I instantly know…

"I'm sorry…do I know you?"

**AN: So tell you did you guys expect that?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asks through the bathroom door.

"How can this be? How is it that he remembers everyone else and not me?" I whisper the same sentiments over and over again. I have been telling myself this for the last 3 weeks since that day in the hospital. I thought that he would remember _me _of all people. He and I are best friends and now even more than that. Well, was more than that. He doesn't even know that he's going to be a father.

Still, no one knows…

I hear another knock and push myself off of the sink to unlock the door. Alice slowly opens the door and I can see the tears brimming in her eyes, which in turn causes my tears to fall. She pulls me to her and I willingly fall into her small frame. Today is the day that we all get together for dinner at Carlisle and Esme's home. Edward was finally released from the hospital a couple of days ago. He's healed and almost as good as new. He has a cast on his arm and some bruising on his body. He's living with his parents as of right now so Carlisle can monitor some of his other injuries and so Esme can help him with the day to day stuff. He's still very sore from what Alice tells me.

I haven't been back to the hospital since and Alice gave me constant updates about his health. I just couldn't go back and see him and not be able to touch him and kiss him. Alice hasn't told him that I am his girlfriend or even best friend at my request. I want him to remember me from his own memory, not someone else's. Though Alice has talked to him about her life and what's been going on, and because Alice is my best girlfriend, she's told him some stuff about me. So for right now, he only knows me as Alice's best friend.

And about the living situation, she's told him that I moved in while he was in the hospital for so long. She didn't want the house not being used, something to that extent.

My heart cannot be anymore crushed…

I pull back from Alice and smile a lazy smile.

"It's ok Alice, I'm dealing. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess," I say drying my eyes.

"Oh honey, he'll come around. I just know it. Spend some time with him today if you can. Perhaps it might jog his memory." I sniffle and grab some tissue, blowing my nose. I take a deep breath and turn to leave the bathroom.

"Ok, let's go."

xXx

The drive to the Cullen's was nerve wracking to say the least. My palms were sweating so bad that I kept rubbing my hands on my black dress slacks. Alice reaches over and grips my hand. I smile at her and we hold our hands together the rest of the way there.

Alice pulls into the long driveway and parks beside Carlisle's black Mercedes. She shuts the car off and turns to face me. I turn in my seat towards her and she takes my face in her hands.

"Bella, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. I know that this is really difficult for you, but just remember that Jasper and I are here for you as well as my parents and Emmett and Rose. If you become uncomfortable and need to leave, let me know. I'll bust you out of that house faster than I can max out my American Express…you hear me?" I nod my head in her hands and she releases me, nodding her head back at me smiling.

We make it up to the door and Alice knocks once while opening the door and pushing it open. Both of us step in and remove our shoes and hang our coats. Alice takes my hand as we walk through the living room and into the kitchen where the voices are residing. Esme is setting out the food with Rose while Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper are playing Wii bowling. Edward is not with them. I breathe a sigh of relief and walk over to hug Esme and Rose while they give me sympathetic looks and rub my back.

"Be strong sweetheart," Esme says into my ear. I once again smile and nod. There is just the wine that needs to be placed on the table as everyone takes their seats. One seat is still unoccupied and I somehow feel like that center of attention. Everyone looks at me seeing how I'm going to react as that one chair stands alone, waiting for it to be filled.

No one talks at the table as we wait…

I can hear the thumping around upstairs and then the sounds of the stairs thud as he comes down.

Then nothing…silence…

Knowing that he's walking through the living room…

Around the corner…

Into the kitchen…

Into the dining room…

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late. The stupid cast is a bitch when I'm trying to take a shower." All eyes turn to him as mine stay on my plate. I can't bear to look at him just yet for a fear of disappointment. Edward sits down across from me and that's when I take a chance and look up at him.

White v-neck shirt, a small piece of hair falling over his forehead and into his right eye,

My hand twitches…

Blazing green eyes and charming cocky smile,

My knee bounces…

Perfect rows of straight white teeth peaking through soft, sincere lips,

My throat closes…

Edward looks to me and smiles, "Hi there, I didn't introduce myself, ummm…I'm Edward Cullen."

My heart stops…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I sit at the kitchen table staring out into the street. I watch the kids pass by on their bikes laughing at one another. I take another sip of my Jasmine tea and stand from the table.

Edward is still living at his parent's house, and decided to come back here to his house next week. He's been back teaching at the school, trying to get his life back in order since the accident.

Since last week at dinner when he introduced me to himself, I have been living in serious denial. I thought after that night at dinner that once we talked for a bit, he would for sure remember something.

I introduced myself back to him and dinner continued on as usual. Well for him I guess. Everyone else at the table had wide eyes and mouths open when he started asking me questions.

"So Bella, pretty name by the way, what is it that you do for work?" He says smiling as he takes a bite of asparagus.

"Well ummm…nothing as of right now. But I plan to change that soon. I'd like to get a job as an editor somewhere if possible." He nods his head and swallows.

"I'm a first grade teacher." I smile as I take a drink of my water on the table.

"So I hear that you were staying at my place while I was in the hospital. I hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you?" I set my fork down and raise my eyes to his.

"No, not at all, I'm still there actually…" I say embarrassingly. He nods his head again and continues to eat by cutting his steak into pieces.

The table grew quiet and I can see Alice about to say something when Edward looks at me just as I'm taking another drink.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I choke out my water and wipe my mouth with my napkin, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Edward? Where are your manners?" Esme scolds him.

"What I was simply curious, why is it such a big deal?" I shake my head setting the napkin down.

It was after that third question when I needed to excuse myself from the table and make a mad dash to the bathroom. Once inside the confines of the small room I sank down behind the door and told myself to take deep breaths over and over again. All too soon I hear a slight knock at the door and I turn my head towards the door knob.

"Please just go away, I need a minute alone," I plead. I hear a soft 'ok' and footsteps back down the hall. I sit there for a few more minutes telling myself over and over again just to give him some time and be happy that he's alive. I pull myself together and stand turning the knob and stepping out into the hall and back to the dining room.

Everyone is done eating and the table has been cleared save for the dessert forks. My dinner plate isn't there and I see Esme smile at me from across the room. She walks towards me and pulls me into a hug with Alice and Rose on the other side against my back.

"I didn't think that you would want to eat anymore." I shake my head looking down at my feet. She tips my shin up with her finger – something her son is known to do, and doesn't help the pain any less – and smiles at me. "Bella, I know my son. He will remember, please don't lose faith." I nod my head as she wipes a tear from the corner of my eye. She takes my hand and leads me over to the table.

"Come now, there's always room for dessert."

After a delicious apple pie, we settled in the living room for a game of charades. We decided on boys versus girls and I could tell that everyone was really happy about it. So I did what anyone in this situation would do…

I left…

I snuck away, called a cab and left. I just couldn't sit there anymore and watch him, so close to me and not have him remember.

xXx

Here I stand in the kitchen in front of the sink, running my mug under the water, placing it on the rack to dry.

I have an interview this morning at a magazine company. I saw an ad in the paper that they were looking for someone to write an article each week about whatever the editor wanted. It wasn't my dream job; far from it, but I was willing to get my foot in the door any way I could. And I can't continue to live off my saving, which isn't much. I didn't have much to begin with, but back then Edward paid for everything.

The interview was thirty minutes away, so I straighten out my hair and gather my things. I would deal with Edward moving back in next week. Right now, I needed to secure a job and find someplace else to live.

xXx

"Thank you Ms. Swan, we'll be in touch with you over the next week. Thank you for coming in." I smiled at the Human Resources lady and walked out of her office and down the hall. The interview went well and I think that she liked me.

I didn't have the experience she wanted, but she liked that I was fresh out of college and was able to offer new and up to date thinking. For the first time since the accident, I'm starting to feel spirited. Maybe things will turn out in my favor after all. I'll hopefully get this job, Edward will remember who I am, have a child together and live happily ever after.

Just as I sense a smile coming on my face, my cell phone rings and I see Esme's name on it.

"Esme, hi, how are you?" I ask. There's a pause I get that dreaded feeling inside me again.  
Deja'vu…

"Hello Bella, would you mind if I came over in a bit. I would like to have a word with you, dear."

"Sure Esme, I should be home in about twenty minutes, can you meet me then?"

"Actually I'm already at Edward's place; I'll just let myself in if that's ok with you."

"Uh sure…I'm on my way."

Something isn't right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, just so you know, there's a staff meeting at the end of the day. I sent you a memo, but I thought I would remind you again." The principle of the school mentions as I stepped into the office at lunch.

"Thanks Roger, I'll be there." I walk over to my mail box and pull out some newsletters and other notices. I see the memo about the staff meeting and I toss it into the recycling bin right beside the secretary's desk.

"Hello Edward, I didn't get a chance to see you earlier but welcome back. I'm glad that you're getting better and you look real good." The sweet Mrs. Cope, school secretary of twenty years, smiles and touches my arm.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope, it's great to be back." I smile at her and walk out of the office and towards my class room. I pass the library and the sixth grade class and watch as kids roam about during lunch. I suddenly feel something hit me hard on my leg and I look down to see one of my students holding onto my leg.

"Hey there Madison, are you enjoying your lunch hour?" I ask. She lets go of me and I kneel down to her eye level. She wraps her arms around my next and hugs me hard. I notice another teacher walking by looking at me but I shrug my shoulders. I tuck Madison's hair behind her left ear and pull back to see her.

"Honey what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm glad you're back, Mr. Cullen. I kind of missed you and I made you a drawing." I smile at her and take the poorly folded picture from her hands. Opening it up slowly, I stare at the messy rainbow and scribbled sun that's colourfully drawn. I see a brown stick man and a red stick man.

"This is wonderful Maddy, I'm guessing that I'm the one who's brown right?" I ask. She nods her head and smiles.

"Who's this one?" I point to the one coloured in red.

"That's Bella!" she says happily.

"Bella?" I ask her chuckling.

"Yea remember? Remember the spelling test? You said Bella. She's a girl right...is she your girlfriend...I bet she's pretty. Is she pretty…are you going to get married…can I come? Oh please Mr. Cullen? I promise I'll be super good. I won't talk at all! I won't even go to the bathroom if you don't want me to!"

I stare at Madison for a second, and then I smile at her, confused as to why my student thinks that Bella would be anything like my girlfriend.

"No honey, she's not my girlfriend. And are you sure that I said her name during a spelling test?" I try hard to think a while back and I know the name rings a bell. Not just cause I met her at my parents' house. When she introduced herself there, I knew her name sounded familiar, I just didn't know where from. I figured it was one of Alice's friends, and it turns out that I was right.

Truth is, there are actually a lot of memories that I've lost since the accident, I can't really remember my childhood as I used to. And the events leading up to the accident are a little fuzzy as well. And Alice has been drilling me on what I know and asking all these ridiculous questions about my past. She keeps mentioning Bella and tells me a lot about her. As if she's implying something. I feel like I know her from all that I'm hearing from my pesky sister.

Alice can be strange sometimes, so I'm not really all that surprised by it. If I knew this Bella before the accident, then I'm not sure why I don't remember her now. Even my grade one class seems to know who she is.

"Hey Maddy, the bell is going to ring in a minute, why don't you head into class and help me set out the drawing journals." Madison hugs me again and sets off to the classroom. I stand and walk across the hall to the staff room top grab a cup of coffee before the bell rings.

"Hey Edward, it's good to see you." I smile at Jessica and add my sugar and cream, stirring it lightly.

"Thanks Jess, It's good to be back." Oh man, all I want is this day to end. I've been here a week already and while I know that they're just being nice, I'm starting to get annoyed with all the well wishes. I take a sip of my coffee and head out of the staff room and back to my class just as the bell rings. I walk to my desk and set my coffee down and Madison's drawing for me. The kids are yelling and in the hall as they put their inside shoes on and I walk out to tell them to hurry up and be quieter. They settle down into their seats as they see me sitting on the edge of my desk with my hand in the air. After a few seconds they are all sitting down, following my example.

"Alright guys, thank you for being extra quick today but next time you don't need to be yelling quite so loud. There are other classes that are in session and you're being too loud. So when the bell rings, quietly come in, change your shoes and straight into class alright?" I ask my students.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," the class collectively says.

"Alright let's get started on the drawing journals. This week you're allowed to draw whatever it is that makes you happy, whether it's your favourite toy or food or cartoon, that's what I want you drawing today. You have about fifteen minutes for this and then we're going to work on our reading books. So everyone, grab some crayons or pencil crayons and start." I slip off my desk and take another sip of my coffee. I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket and as I sit down at my desk I take a peek at it. It's my mother.

_**Edward…want to talk to you tonight with your father, he has more questions he wants to ask, help you jog your memory, can you be home for dinner?**_

I'm so exhausted with answering questions. I'll remember when I remember. I can't understand why they're pestering me on this. Don't people who have amnesia gain their memory back at some point or another? I mean, I know they love me and are just trying to help, but I really want to be left alone. But dad's read about some study in a medical journal that if you keep drilling someone who has amnesia, they're most likely to remember faster than normal. What I want to know is why? Between my parents and Alice, I can't handle much more.

There's also the issue of me moving back into my place this week. Bella is still living there because Alice told her that she could and well she is paying for half of the bills. I guess it would be alright to have roommate for a while, as long as she doesn't start asking me questions as well.

I don't answer my mother as I toss my phone in my desk drawer.

"Alright kids, five more minutes. Finish up what you're doing and put the crayons away please when you're done…" I sigh.

xXx

"Alright, so the last order of business that I want to address is that of a teaching conference. Now it's only for teachers who teach kindergarten through grade three. So Mrs. Forrest, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Ferris and Ms. Mason, that applies to you. Now there are two locations of your choosing. One is in Chicago and the other is in Alaska, If you like the cold and wide open spaces pick Alaska, if you've never been to Chicago and want to get some world famous pizza then Chicago is it for you. Whatever you choose, please let me know by the end of the day tomorrow, all expenses will be paid so you have no excuse." Roger the principal drones on.

"Alright, that's it folks, thanks for your time." I close my binder and pack it in my satchel.

I walk out of the school and over to my new vehicle.

A 2013 silver four door Volvo SUV. I smile as I sink into the leather seats taking a deep breath. I close my eyes and know that now I have to go over to my place to pick up some more clothes. Even though I'm moving back in, I can't keep doing laundry every night. I head over to my place and as I turn the corner onto my street I see my mother's car in the driveway. I pull up beside her and get out of the car.

"Hey mom, what's going on? Why are you here?" I ask. She turns around from my front door and looks at me in shock.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Ummm…this is my place." She puts her keys in her purse as I walk past her and unlock the door.

"What are you doing here, mom?" I ask stepping inside and setting my satchel down on the floor as I toss my keys on the table in the hall.

"Well, I just came to talk to Bella," she says. "She's not home yet. She's on her way actually, but I thought that I would let myself in and wait for her." I raise my eyebrows and turn into the kitchen. Everything seems to be in order, the way I left it, with the exception of womanly scent throughout the lower part of the house.

"Well, I just came to grab some clothes, so I'll be out in a minute. Feel free to wait in the living room," I say taking a drink of water from the tap.

"Actually sweetheart, I can talk to her tomorrow. I came over unannounced as it is, so I'll call her later." She walks back into the hall and I turn to stop her.

"What did you want to talk to her about anyways? Is Alice alright?" I ask.

"Oh yes, she's fine. I really must be going, see you at the house dear." She turns and walks out the door.

Ok, well that was weird. I shake my head and walk up the stairs to my room. I push my door open and notice the bed is unmade and there are pyjama clothes on the floor. I slowly walk to my dresser and see perfume on top and some hair elastics and some sort of lip gloss.

I thought that this was my room. I didn't know she would be taking my room. Isn't that a little creepy? I do have a guest room, she could have that. I walk to the bathroom and see makeup on the counter as well as womanly stuff, such as deodorant, body creams, razors and other items. I look behind the door and pick up a red bra by the straps with my finger holding it in front of my face. It looks like one that I've seen before, but for some reason I'm not sure where. I bring it close to my face and swallow as I take a small sniff. Her smell is familiar, like I've dreamt it before. I put the bra back on the hook and walk out to my nightstand. I see a picture frame and pick it up for a closer look.

What I see startles me, I close my eyes and try to beat down the anger I feel. I feel upset that I can't remember parts of my childhood, and most of all, this woman. Alice insists that she and I were friends, but I just can't place her. But the picture I hold in my hand makes me feel things that I'm not sure I should be feeling. I open my eyes and stare at the photo of me lying on my living room couch, staring at a sleeping Bella curled on my chest with her arms wrapped around my neck.

But what startles and shocks me more is the look in my eyes when I look at her. And anyone who sees this photo can't deny that it's a look of undying love.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly turn around and see Bella standing in the doorway.


End file.
